Off With Her Head!
by ThatMeepViolet
Summary: (New cover!) Harper is the Queen of Heart's daughter. She was chosen to come to Auradon shortly after her brother's death. She chose good, but she didn't belong in Auradon. So she left. She only left her favorite bracelet and a note. This is the story of the forgotten villain kid. Rated T for some violence. Just in case. I know how people are about violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader(s). I have a really bad case of writer's block, so I decided to try writing another story (this does not mean I won't update Decisions, Decisions, I'm just taking a little break). Please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters, however Harper is an OC.**

A teenage girl ran through the dirty, crowded streets of the Isle of the Lost. Those who spotted her saw only a flash of red and black. A large group of pirates followed, close behind her.

"Don't let that thief get away!" Harry Hook shouted to his companions.

"You won't catch me! Besides, don't you have better things to do? Like ordering around your brainless little minions?" she teased.

"And shouldn't you be yelling 'off with her head!' instead of stealing important things, Harper?" Harry scoffed, referring to a bad habit of Harper's mother, the Queen of Hearts.

"What part about 'liar' and 'thief' do you not understand, Hook?" Harper retorted.

"Hand over my hook or else!" Harry growled.

"Make me!" Harper challenged. Just then, she swiftly turned left and climbed up the wall of an old building. She cackled as she reached a high window. She knew that Harry and his crew would never enter the hideout. Mal's hideout.

Harry stopped when he reached the hideout. "You play dirty. I admire that. You know, I might actually be inviting you to join Uma's crew if you hadn't stolen the object most important to me."

"Too late, Hook!" a familiar voice yelled. Harper turned to see her friend, Jay, laughing at a very angry Harry Hook.

"Jay, I see you're still hiding yourself in that ridiculous building instead of coming down and fighting," Harry taunted.

"And you're still hiding yourself in that stupid pirate ship with your little minions," Jay shot back.

"Don't you worry, I'll get you both sooner or later! And when I do-"

"You won't!" Harper cut in, interrupting Harry.

"We'll see about that," Harry said, mockingly tipping his hat with a little bow and walking away. When he was gone, Jay turned to Harper.

"You just had to make trouble with one of the most feared pirates on the Isle, didn't you?" Jay asked.

"No," Harper gasped, faking innocence. "I created trouble with Harry."

Jay rolled his eyes as Harper laughed. "Alright, jokes aside," Jay said seriously. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"But I got this!" Harper protested, holding up Harry's hook. "And, trust me, watching his reaction was totally worth it."

"Really, Harper? All of that just for a stupid hook?" Jay asked.

"In my defense, you were the one who taught me all those helpful stealing tips," Harper said.

Jay still looked unamused, so Harper quickly added, "Plus, we're rotten…" Harper held out her fist.

"To the core," Jay finished, bumping her fist with his own.

"I knew you would come around," Harper grinned.

"Even I'm surprised that you figured out how to get that hook. Doesn't Harry, like, guard it with his life, or something?" Jay asked.

"He tried," Harper scoffed. "But not hard enough."

Harper and Jay walked into the main room, where Carlos was busy fidgeting with some gadget, and Evie was sewing little beads she had found onto one of her red fingerless gloves. Mal, as usual, was spray painting on a nearby wall. Jay turned to talk to Mal, while Harper plopped down on the worn out couch next to Carlos, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Carlos glared at her, attempting to fix his hair. When he spotted the hook, he stopped. "You didn't."

"I did. Whatcha' working on?" Harper asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Nothing important. I'm just messing around with some random things I found earlier this week."

"Interesting," Harper said sarcastically. Carlos rolled his eyes at his best friend, and went back to fidgeting with the device he had made. Seeing he would probably be ignoring her if she kept talking, Harper decided to go chat with Evie.

"Hey, E," Harper greeted.

Evie looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I heard you've been causing trouble with Hook again."

"Who me?" Harper asked. "Because, yeah, I was."

"What's your deal with him anyways?" Evie questioned.

Harper shrugged. "It's fun to irritate him. I can almost always get away with stealing from him. The real question is why wouldn't I always bother him?"

Evie sighed. "Harper, you should be a lot more careful."

"Ugh!" Harper groaned. "You sound just like my brother. Well, before, you know..." Harper trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Harper. With your brother dead-"

"He's not dead!" Harper yelled, interrupting her.

"Harper, you have to accept the facts. Your brother is gone," Evie told her firmly. "And that's why we have to look out for you. If we don't, who else will?"

"I can look out for myself, Evie. I don't need you guys or my brother!" Harper yelled, running down the stairs and out the door. Evie followed her down the stairs, but stopped. She was soon met by the others, who had heard the yelling.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked. "Is Harper okay?"

Evie nodded.

"Is this about her brother again?" Jay asked. Evie nodded again. "Let's just give her a few hours to cool off before we look for her."

"While we wait, how about causing some trouble?" Mal suggested.

"That sounds like a great way to pass the time," Evie agreed.

"I'm in," Jay said.

"Me too," Carlos added.

Meanwhile, Harper had made her way to a tiny, filthy beach. Nobody else really came there, so Harper had the place to herself. She would never admit it, but she actually loved the view of Auradon. She sat down on the sand, and stared across the ocean to where she wished she could be. Harper remembered the last day she had seen her older brother at that very beach.

 _Two years ago, Harper had barely escaped from Uma's pirate ship. She everything she had tried to steal was taken away from her, and she only left with one thing more than she had gone in with: a deep cut on her upper right arm from Harry's hook. She didn't know it would leave a scar back then, or that she would never see her brother again after that day; at least not for a very long time._

 _She was sitting on the small beach when she heard footsteps. She was relieved to see that it was only her brother._

 _"Harper, I've been looking everywhere for you. Mom is wondering where you went." he scolded his little sister. He waited for a response, but none came. He knelt down next to her and saw tears running down her face. "Harper," he said gently. "You need to stop crying. Tell me what happened."_

 _Harper opened her mouth, but then froze when she saw more people who looked like shadows in the distance. Her brother turned, and saw them too. "Hide." he ordered Harper. "And do not come out until it's safe."_

 _Harper nodded and quickly ducked behind some nearly dead bushes. She cautiously watched what was happening.  
_

 _"Well, look who we have here. My brother says that your little sister has been causing trouble for him," an accented voice said. As the figures moved closer, Harper recognized them as Harriet, along with a couple members of her crew. "Where's the thief?" she asked, looking around. "I want to have a little talk with her."_

 _"Leave Harper alone." her brother said. "You do not need to be involved in all of Harry's problems. This is the Isle, Harriet!"_

 _"Something tells me that you know where she is. Let's come to an agreement. You hand over the thief, and you can join our crew," Harriet offered._

 _"No deal."_

 _Before he had time to react, Harriet's crew surrounded him. Harper couldn't see much, except a couple of the pirates dragging her brother away. "If you won't tell us where she is, we'll take you instead." Harriet cackled._

 _"No!" Harper screamed, jumping out of hiding. "Leave him alone!"_

 _"Harper, run!" her brother ordered. "Get out of here!"_

 _"I'm not leaving without you!" Harper insisted._

 _"I think you are." Harriet said, and some of the pirates ran towards Harper._ _She looked at her brother one last time before running away._

 _"I'm sorry!" she yelled, starting to cry again.  
_

"I'm sorry..." Harper found herself repeating, and snapped out of her thoughts. She looked around and saw that the sun had started to set. _'Darn it! I lost track of time again!'_ she thought, standing up and making her way back to the hideout. When she got there, she was glad that Evie and Carlos were still there. "Hey, Evie. Carlos."

"Hey, Harper. Are you feeling any better?" Evie asked.

Harper nodded. "The beach always makes me feel better. You know, I'm surprised you guys are still here."

"Mal had to get home because her mom wanted to talk with her, and Jay had to go help his dad around the junk shop," Evie explained. "I stayed because my mom is in a bad mood."

"Ditto over here." Carlos agreed.

"At least you guys are actually allowed in your house. My mom kicked me out after what happened with my brother. And I know I shouldn't get mad at you guys for it." Harper admitted.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Evie said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"I'll do you a favor and not tell Mal that you just apologized." Harper joked. "What is this, Auradon?"

"Looks like somebody is going soft on us," Carlos teased.

"Call me soft again, and I'll release a pack of wild dogs on you." Harper threatened, jokingly punching him in the arm.

Carlos grinned. "Aaand, she's back." His smile faded as he rubbed his aching arm. "You didn't have to punch me to get you point across, though."

"Just a reminder not to make me mad." Harper said.

"I remember what happened last time," Evie commented.

"We do not speak of last time," Harper said seriously, then started laughing.

"Anyways, where were you?" Carlos asked. "Evie and I couldn't find you."

"That, Carlos, is my little secret." Harper told him.

The three villain kids stayed in the hideout until the next morning. Harper yawned and saw the she had fallen asleep on the old, dirty couch, while Evie slept on the other side of the room.

"Morning, sleepy head," Carlos said. Harper noticed that Carlos was wide awake and making another little device.

"You guys up for terrorizing people today?" Harper asked.

Evie, now awake, smiled. "Of course we are. Let's get Mal and Jay first."

"How is your hair still perfect?" Carlos asked Evie.

"Carlos, please tell me you aren't flirting with our little blue haired narcissist over here," Harper teased.

To this, Carlos' face turned bright red. "Wha- no. Me? Flirting? Th-that's crazy! I- I would never!" he stammered.

"Dude, I was just messing with you," Harper reassured him, once again ruffling his hair.

"Harper!" he whined. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Yeah, I'll stop doing that when pigs fly." Harper said sarcastically.

"Harper, are you bugging Carlos again?" a familiar voice asked. Harper turned and saw Jay leaning against the wall. Mal stood next to him quietly chuckling to herself.

"Who me? I would never!" Harper lied.

"Yeah, because I totally believe that." Jay rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, now that you guys are here, let's go do what we do best. And that is, as you know, create trouble," Harper said, leading the way down the stairs and into the streets. The others followed, and they split up, each looking for some mischief. Soon enough, the five were creating trouble all over the central part of the Isle. They were having so much fun that they even started singing. Everything went crazy from there: a bunch of other villain kids joined in the fun, until the end of the song, when Maleficent showed up as Mal grabbed a lollipop from a toddler.

"Stealing candy, Mal? How disappointing." Maleficent scolded her daughter.

"It was from a baby." Mal reasoned, handing the candy to her mother.

"That's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent exclaimed. The conversation really went downhill from there. First, Maleficent lectured her daughter on the differences between mean and truly evil, and then she told them that they would be going to a school in Auradon. All of them, except Mal, tried to make a run for it, but Maleficent had already prepared for that. Harper followed the others back to the Bargain Castle, where Maleficent ordered them to steal the wand.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns." Maleficent said to Mal.

"I think she meant us," Carlos explained, pointing to all five of the villain kids. Mal still refused, leading to a sort of staring contest between her and her mother. When she lost, Mal finally gave in.

"Fine, whatever." Mal gave up.

"I win!" Maleficent said. There were more arguments from the other villains, but in the end, Maleficent got her way. They heard honking outside, and the five saw a limo to Auradon Prep. Once they were all in the car, Jay and Carlos started fighting over candy and other things they found in the limo. Mal found a remote, and pushed the button. Evie looked out the window, and exclaimed:

"Guys, look!" Evie pointed out the window.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled. All of them screamed and hugged each other, believing that was the end. But the fall they expected never came. They opened their eyes and saw the limo was driving across a bridge instead of falling into the murky waters below. In a matter of minutes, the limo pulled up in front of Auradon Prep.

Harper, Evie, and Mal got out first, followed by the boys who were fighting each other over yet another item that was in the limo.

"Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos whined. "You got everything else!"

"Because you want it!" Jay said, trying to take it.

"Guys!" Mal hissed. "We have an audience!"

Just then Fairy Godmother walked out of the school, but paused when she saw Jay and Carlos. "Leave it like you found it," she lectured them. "And by that I mean just leave it."

Jay reluctantly tossed the stolen items back in the car. The introduction went rather quickly, so did the tour of the school. Mal and Evie shared a room, and the boys had their own dorm. Harper ended up sharing with Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane. The villain kids went separate ways, agreeing to meet in the boys' room to discuss their plan to get the wand. Harper got to her new room in a couple minutes., and when she opened the door, she noticed a girl who looked very nervous.

"You must be Jane," Harper assumed.

Jane quickly nodded. "Do you talk?" Harper asked sarcastically.

"S-sorry. I've just never met a villain kid before." Jane stammered.

"If I were you, I would be scared too." Harper joked. At this, Jane laughed nervously. "So, you're Fairy Godmother's daughter, right?"

Jane nodded again. Harper continued, "Wow, you must be pretty popular."

"Not really." Jane said quietly.

"What?" Harper exclaimed pretending to be shocked. "With your mom being Fairy Godmother, and... your great..." Harper stopped to think. "Personality!" she decided.

"I-I should really go so I'm not late to class." Jane lied, quickly walking out the door.

Harper sighed, used to that kind of treatment by then. Knowing her mother, poor Jane was probably afraid that Harper wanted to chop off her head. Harper had always wondered about that obsession of her mother's. Having nothing to do, Harper went to check in on the boys. Luckily, she remembered where their room was, so she found it rather quickly.

"Looks like you're settling in well," Harper said to Carlos. "Where's Jay?"

"He said something about going to see what those Auradon brats have to steal." Carlos replied. "How bad is that Jane girl you're stuck with?"

"We talked for about a minute before she had to 'get to class'." Harper said, rolling her eyes.

Carlos looked confused. "But school is already out. It's almost four in the afternoon."

"Exactly." Harper said. "Then again, that poor girl looked like I was about to cut off her head. I may be evil, but I am not my mom."

Carlos scoffed. "Clearly none of us are as bad as our parents."

Harper glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Somebody isn't having a good day," Carlos grumbled.

The door opened and Jay walked in. "Hey Harper." he said casually.

"Jay." she returned. Jay started emptying his pockets, and putting a variety of stolen items on his bed. "Wow, these kids are filthy rich!" she exclaimed.

"I stole one guy's watch, wallet, and cell phone all with one handshake!" Jay bragged.

"Showoff." Harper picked up a gold bracelet with a red heart charm. "Ooh, can I keep this?" she asked. Jay shrugged and nodded, so she put it on. Mal and Evie walked in a few minutes later.

"You guys ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Mal asked. Harper, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all nodded. "Good. Because we're rotten..." Mal started to say.

"To the core." the others finished.

 **That is the end of Chapter 1. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Please let me know in either a review or PM. Thanks for reading, and have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you for continuing to read this, and I really hope you're enjoying it. Please leave a review after reading, because that really helps me know what people like or don't like, and it keeps me motivated to write more. Anyways, please keep in mind that I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, but Harper and Spencer are OCs.**

 **P.S. for anybody who read Cutle Cute's...odd review... please don't be weirded out because she is my bestie in real life, and she has a habit of doing things like that. I'm sorry if this sounded mean, but I just wanted to let people know. Also, I did not put her up to this! I repeat, I have talked to her about not doing that! Sorry for the interruption, I'll get to the story...**

"Mirror, mirror on the-" Evie stopped to correct herself. "In my hand. Where is the Fairy Godmother's wand..." she thought of a word to rhyme. "Stand?" The mirror showed the wand, but they had trouble telling where it was. "Magic mirror, not so close." Evie told it. "Closer... closer..." she ordered.

"Can I go back to my game, now?" Carlos asked.

"Stop! It's in a museum!" Mal exclaimed. "Where is that?"

Carlos quickly typed something on his laptop. "2.3 miles from here."

"Let's go." Mal decided. Harper, Evie, and Jay followed Mal out the door, and rushed down the hallway.

"Carlos!" Harper whisper shouted to her best friend.

"Coming!" Carlos yelled back, running after the other villain kids. Soon enough, they were outside the museum with Evie leading the way with her magic mirror. The kids of the most hated villains to ever live peeked through the window and saw a security guard watching the security feed. He turned around, and they all ducked out of the way.

Mal pulled out her spell book without hesitation, and chanted, "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

The others looked around, but nothing happened.

"Impressive," Jay teased Mal.

"I got chills," Carlos joked.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to _look_ scary." Mal told them.

"Sorry, Mal, but I agree with the boys. That's pretty dorky." Harper commented.

Mal glared at them and tried again. "Prick the finger. Prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

That time, the guard slowly approached Maleficent's spinning wheel. He pricked his finger and yawned loudly, falling asleep a few seconds later.

"Not so dorky now, it is?" Mal asked, pulling on the door. She stopped when she figured out it was locked.

"Stand back." Jay told them, gently pushing them aside. He backed up a few steps to kick down the door.

Mal grinned mischievously. "Make it easy. Make it quick. Open up without a kick."

The doors swung open a split second before Jays foot made contact with the door, causing him to fall down on the hard museum floor. The girls laughed at him, and walked past him, while Carlos tried to help him up. Jay, irritated, shoved Carlos away and angrily walked past his friend.

"I was just trying to help." Carlos said, following Jay and the other VKs.

They hurried through the museum, and turned a corner to come face to face with their parents. Well, statues of them, anyways. All five of them stared ahead, partially shocked, but also a little scared.

"Well, the wand isn't here," Jay said, breaking the silence. In response to the others not moving he added, "Let's go."

After some hesitation, Evie and Carlos followed Jay. Harper looked at the statue of her mother one last time before she also left the Hall of Villains.

"Where's Mal?" Jay asked.

"I'll go get her," Evie offered. A couple minutes later, Evie came back with no Mal.

"What now?" Harper asked.

"Lets just find the wand without her." Jay had already started walking in one direction. Harper and Carlos went another way, while Evie went to check on Mal.

After a few minutes of walking, Carlos pointed to a light blue glow. "Harper, look!"

Harper leaned over a railing, and confirmed Carlos' suspicions. "That's the wand, all right. Let's get the others."

Carlos nodded. "I'll get Jay. You get Mal and Evie."

"I'll meet you guys at the wand," Harper said.

Harper found Evie, and they went back to the Hall of Villains. Mal was still staring at the statue of her mother.

"Mal, come on! We found the wand." Harper told Mal, causing Maleficent's daughter to turn around and follow them. Mal, Evie, and Harper got to the wand at the same time as Jay and Carlos.

Mal led the way through some other doors and down a flight of stairs, and they crowded around the wand. Harper noticed Jay slide under the railing.

"Jay, don't!" Harper told him before he could try to grab it. Jay winked at Harper and jumped at the wand. The force field sent him flying backwards, and set off a loud alarm.

The villain kids instantly ran out of the room, knowing that the security guard was likely awake from the alarm. They ran past the front desk and out the doors without looking back. When they stopped outside, Harper noticed Carlos was talking on the phone at the front desk.

"Carlos!" Mal hissed.

"You're welcome." Carlos said sarcastically, walking outside.

"Thanks a lot, Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Harper growled, crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that, Harp." Jay winked at her again, using the nickname she hated.

"I told you not to call me that." Harper said bitterly. They quickly made their way back to the school. Harper quietly opened the door to her dorm, and was glad to see that Jane was fast asleep. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. She fell asleep fairly easily, mostly due to the very comfortable bed.

Harper slowly opened her eyes the next morning and let out a yawn. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 7am. She went into the bathroom, and quickly pulled on a black and red tank top, black ripped jeans with some heart patterns here and there, and her favorite black leather jacket with a beaded heart design on the back, along with two black fingerless gloves with the same heart design.

She left the dorm and, after grabbing a small breakfast from the cafeteria, walked to her first class. She saw that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were already there, and they appeared to be the only ones there besides Fairy Godmother.

"Harper, I'm so glad you're here. Please, take a seat." Fairy Godmother gave her a warm smile.

Spotting an empty seat next to Jay, Harper sat down next to him.

"Now, I know life on the Isle must have been difficult, but here in Auradon, goodness doesn't get any better!" Fairy Godmother said, happy to teach the villain kids, who simultaneously rolled their eyes at her enthusiasm. Harper instantly zoned out, not paying any attention to the boring lecture. Suddenly, she froze, seeing an event that happened in her past.

 _Two years ago, Harper had been caught trying to steal from Uma's ship. Harry had seen her, and the pirates had stopped her from escaping._

 _"Let me go, Hook!" Harper demanded. "When Mal finds out that I'm here, you'll be sorry!"_

 _"If I were you, I'd be a little nicer. I'm not going to kill you. Well, not yet, anyways," Harry added. "But you tried to steal from us."_

 _"Big deal! This is the Isle." Harper told him._

 _Harry snickered evilly. "I think that somebody needs to put you in your place."_

 _"I know my place. And this is my place!" Harper punched Harry in the jaw, showing him she wasn't afraid._

 _"You're gonna regret that!" Harry grabbed her wrist, and with one swift movement, made a deep cut on her right arm._

 _Harry released her arm, and shoved her to the ground. Harper grabbed her arm, and cried out in pain. Not wanting to make Mal mad, he pulled her back up and led her to the deck. He pushed her across a small bridge and walked away. Harper ran away as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face as she went._

 _Harper kept seeing the sharp, metal hook wherever she turned._

"Harper? Harper?" Fairy Godmother asked, grabbing Harper's attention. "Are you alright?"

Harper nodded. "I just zoned out. Sorry." she mumbled.

"Sorry? Who are you and what have you done with Harper?" Jay asked.

Harper playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Anyways, next question. If someone hands you a crying baby, do you; A) Curse it? B) Lock it in a tower? C) Give it a bottle? or D) Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother said. She smiled when Evie's hand shot up. "Yes, Evie?"

"What was the second one?" Evie asked, sounding stupid.

"Oh, okay. Anybody else? Mal?"

Mal looked up from her drawings, and said, "C) Give it a bottle."

"Correct!" Fairy Godmother beamed.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos complimented his friend.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal explained.

"Ohh!" the other four said in unison, understanding it now.

Harper heard footsteps, and turned around to see her roommate, Jane, hurrying past the villain kids.

"Hello, dear one!" Fairy Godmother smiled at her daughter.

"You need to sign off on early dismissals for the coronation," Jane said quietly, handing some papers to her mother.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom, no!" Jane frantically whispered.

"It's okay!" Fairy Godmother reassured her daughter, giving her a gentle push forward. "Jane, this is everyone."

Jane froze, looking terrified. She finally spoke up. "Hi... that's okay. Don't mind me. As you were..." Jane scurried past them, trying to avoid the kids from the Isle.

"Ahem, let's continue." Fairy Godmother turned to face the chalkboard. "You find a vial of poison. Do you; A) put it in the king's wine? B) paint it on an apple? Or C) turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all raised their hands while Harper and Mal looked bored and unamused. Jay and Carlos started wrestling, Jay forcing Carlos to keep his hand down.

"Yes, Jay?"

"C) you turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay answered, shoving Carlos' hand down.

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos grumbled.

"Oh, but I said it first!" Jay bragged in a mocking voice. The boys continued to wrestle, and Jay easily caught Carlos in a headlock, and started ruffling his hair.

"Boys. Boys!" Fairy Godmother yelled, getting their attention. "I'm going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

"No thanks." Carlos said. "Whatever it is, we'll pass."

Harper heard more footsteps, and turned around, expecting to see Jane, but instead saw a boy with dark hair, pale skin, and light grey eyes.

"Hello, Spencer! And what can I do for you?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just need to give these papers to you." Spencer said, handing her a small pile of papers.

"Oh, thank you!" Fairy Godmother smiled and placed them on her desk. " This is Spencer, everyone." She said to the VKs.

Spencer gave them a little wave, and he found himself staring at Harper. Jay noticed this and loudly cleared his throat, hoping that the guy would take a hint and leave. Spencer smiled at Harper, and turned to go back to class. He turned and looked at Harper one more time before he left.

"Well, you all should get to your next classes. I will see you again tomorrow." Fairy Godmother told them, wearing a big smile as usual. Harper grabbed her bag and followed the others out the door.

Evie playfully nudged Harper, giggling and giving her a little wink.

"Evie, I know that look. Whatever you're thinking, don't think it." Harper warned.

"That guy was so into you!" Evie giggled.

"What? No, I just met him!" Harper protested.

"I do not like that guy!" Jay told Harper. "The way he was staring at you was weird."

"Aww! Is Jay being overprotective?" Harper teased.

"No! I just, and I repeat, do not like him!" Jay exclaimed. Mal and Carlos had already headed to their next class, while Evie and Jay walked on either side of Harper. They turned a corner and almost bumped into none other than Spencer.

"Oh, it's you again." Spencer gave Harper another smile, causing Jay to glare daggers at him. Evie gently pushed Harper forward, making her and Spencer uncomfortably close. Harper took a step back, and elbowed Evie, while Jay looked angrier than ever.

"Yep. It's me. Again." Harper tried to act cool.

Spencer chuckled. "I guess we haven't exactly formerly met. I'm Spencer White."

Evie stopped smiling when she heard his last name.

"I'm Harper."

"Harper." Spencer repeated with a smile. "That's a really pretty name. You're the Queen of Hearts' daughter, right?" he asked.

Harper nodded. "And you must be Snow White's son."

"The one and only." Spencer joked. Harper smiled, making him do the same.

"Well, we have to go now!" Jay cut in, pulling Harper behind him, and elbowing Spencer out of the way. Evie didn't argue like she normally would have, due to the fact that they were talking to the son of her mother's worst enemy.

Jay and Evie practically dragged Harper down the hallway. "Guys!" She broke free from Jay's grip on her forearm. "What was that all about?"

"Let's just go to class, okay? And no more seeing that Spencer guy!" Jay snapped, storming off to his next class.

Harper glanced over at Evie, confused. "You guys seriously need to chill."

"I have to agree with Jay. I don't like this guy!" Evie told her friend.

"Is that Evie being concerned about me, or is that the Evil Queen's daughter hating Snow White's son?" Harper asked.

Evie sighed. "Okay. Maybe we shouldn't judge him just for being Snow White's son. But please be careful. Not just for me, but for Jay."

"Jay?" Harper inquired. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Jay would freak out if something ever happened to you, or to any of us for that matter. Harper, even if we're villains, we still care about you." Evie said.

"I know, I know. And I'll be careful." Harper promised.

Evie and Harper entered the chemistry classroom and sat down. Because they were late, Evie ended up sitting by Doug, who Harper vaguely remembered from the day before, and Harper sat by somebody who was very happy to see her.

"Hey, Harper!" Spencer grinned. "Long time, no see." he joked.

Harper cracked another small smile. "A little over the top?"

"A little bit more than a little bit." Spencer said, quoting Mal, and making Harper start laughing.

"Ahem! Class is starting, so please stop talking!" Mr. Deley said rather loudly. Harper raised her hand to say something. "Yes, Harper?"

"Can I skip this class? It looks boring and pointless." Harper whined.

Mr. Deley's face turned red with anger. "No, you may not, young lady. And I hope I don't hear any more sassy comments from you!" he scolded.

"Woah, and I thought people on the Isle had bad tempers," Harper remarked. Several students, including Evie and Spencer, laughed at her comment. Mr. Deley, however, was not amused.

"Just for that, I'll be seeing you in after-school detention!" Mr. Deley glared at her, thinking he had won.

Harper scoffed. "Yeah, as if I'll actually show up."

"I knew you villains would be trouble," he grumbled.

"Mr. Deley, please take it easy on them. They were taught differently, living on the Isle." Spencer tried to tell their teacher.

Mr. Deley looked between Harper, who was smirking, and Spencer, who looked extremely apologetic. "Alright. I'll let it go this one time. But I've got my eye on you, Harper." With one more annoyed look, he continued teaching the class.

During class, Harper noticed that Evie was talking with Doug, and staring at a boy with blonde hair. "Who's that guy, over there?" Harper asked Spencer. "The one with blonde hair."

"That's Chad." Spencer responded. "He's Cinderella's son. Kind of a jerk if you ask me, but we're cool."

"A prince, huh? No wonder Evie likes him." Harper noted. "But I'd watch my back if I were him. If he ever breaks E's heart, Jay and I will break his face."

"What's up with that Jay guy, anyways? I get the feeling he doesn't exactly like me." Spencer asked.

"Sorry about him. He's actually a really great guy, well, for a villain, but he gets protective sometimes. Especially around other guys, with the exception of Carlos. The two of them are kind of like brothers to me." Harper smiled at the thought of having a brother again.

"Carlos is the little guy with white hair, right?" asked Spencer.

Harper nodded. "I know that they can be a little bit wild, but they've always been there for me."

"That must be nice." Spencer said, smiling that even on a place as horrible as the Isle of the Lost, Harper wasn't alone.

"It isn't nice. Not on the Isle. It's more of... not miserable." Harper had never liked using the word 'nice'. On the Isle, there was never a good reason to use it. You could be 'evil' or 'strong' or 'manipulative', but never 'nice'.

"Alright, fair enough," Spencer put his hands up in a joking surrender.

"Evie!" Mr. Deley called on Evie, hoping to humiliate her. "Can you tell us how to find the atomic weight of silver?"

"Well," Evie started to respond, twirling a piece of her dark blue hair around her finger. "It can't be very much. I mean, it's an atom, right?" Evie and Chad shared a small laughed, but Mr. Deley gestured for her to come up to the chalkboard, and handed her a piece of white chalk. Before she got up, Harper saw her picking up her magic mirror, and hiding it behind her back.

"How to I find the atomic weight of silver?" Evie asked, looking at Mr. Deley to hide that she was using her mirror. "That would be 55.4410 plus 52.4267, which would equal 107.8677 amu." Evie smirked at Mr. Deley, who looked both surprised and impressed.

"Well, I suppose it was a mistake to underestimate-"

"A villain? Don't make it again." Evie tossed the piece of chalk back to him, and walked back to her seat. Before she got there, Harper saw Chad give Evie a small note.

"That was impressive." Spencer said to Harper.

"Never underestimate us villains." Harper told him, getting up and leaving with the rest of the class.

Harper quickly caught up with Evie in the hallway. "Don't think you fool me for one second, E. But you totally fooled those Auradon brats!" Harper high fived her friend. "What did that note say?"

"Chad asked me to meet him under the bleachers after school!" Evie exclaimed with a big smile.

"Good for you, E!" Harper felt almost happy for Evie, but as everybody knows, villains are never 'happy'. Evie and Harper spotted Mal talking with Jay and Carlos down the hall.

"Hey, Evie and Harper," Mal greeted. "How bad was chemistry class?"

"Well, Evie got a note from a guy she likes, and I mostly hung out with Spencer," Harper explained.

Jay glared at Harper when she mentioned the last part. Mal waved her hand in front of his face, expressing her confusion.

"Am I missing something? What does that goody-goody from this morning have to do with this?" Mal asked.

"Basically, Spencer likes Harper-" Evie started.

"He does not!" Harper exclaimed.

Evie shot Harper a dirty look and continued. "So Jay, being the protective guy he is-"

"I am not protective!" Jay interrupted.

"Jay, hates Spencer, but Harper thinks Jay needs to back off," Evie finished.

"Really, Jay? Harper can take care of herself!" Mal told him.

"Don't be too hard on Jay!" Carlos defended him, "I don't really like that guy either. He seems too nice."

"You too, Carlos?" Harper groaned. "I am not some helpless little princess! I was raised on the Isle!"

"All of you seriously need to chill!" Mal ordered, her green eyes glowing with anger. The others went silent with fear. "We can't afford to let those Auradon kids tear us apart! This could be our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents! So I suggest none of you screw it up, or you'll have to deal with me!" she threatened. In response to the others silence, she continued. Her eyes stopped glowing as she calmed down. "Okay, so let's just go back to our dorms until the boys' tourney tryouts, and all stay calm."

The others slowly nodded, each going back to their rooms. Harper opened the door, and was slightly glad to see that Jane wasn't in their dorm. She sat down on her bed, and pulled a crumpled up playing card out of her pocket. The Queen of Hearts. Harper looked at it, and said, "I won't fail you, Mom. Not this time."

 **That is the end of Chapter 2. If you enjoyed this, please leave a review with feedback of suggestions. Thanks so much for reading, and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review with feedback or suggestions after reading because that really helps.**

 **I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, however both Harper and Spencer are my OCs.**

Harper closed her locker, and turned around to see Spencer behind her. "Hey, Spencer." she greeted casually.

"Hey. Are you going to watch the tourney team tryouts?" Spencer asked.

Harper nodded. "Jay and Carlos will be there. I bet Jay is going to make it onto the team, but I'm a little worried about Carlos. He's never been the sporty type."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there," Spencer commented. "He doesn't exactly seem like a professional tourney player kind of guy."

Harper scoffed. "You have no idea." They shared another laugh, and headed toward the tourney field. Harper noticed that Jay and Carlos were already on the field. Jay spotted Harper and waved, but she could tell that he was far from thrilled to see Spencer.

Harper sat down on the bleachers next to Spencer, and spotted Evie and Chad. She casually listened to their conversation without either noticing. She heard cheering, and noticed that Jay had just scored a goal, and was now doing a funny victory dance. Harper laughed at this, and continued to spy on Evie. She clenched her fists when Chad handed the blue haired Isle kid his backpack and walked away.

She was about to call out to Evie when she saw that Doug had gotten to her friend first. Even Harper had to admit that Doug seemed like a pretty cool guy, so she figured he would talk some sense into her friend.

Harper blinked and then she saw another event from her past...

 _Four years ago..._

 _Twelve year old Harper was helping her little sister, Quinn Hearts, who was only four at the time, clean up their mother_ 's _hair salon, when Harry Hook walked into the shop._

" _Alright, runt!_ " _Harry ordered, banging his hook on the metal cash register, which created a loud banging sound._ " _Pay up!_ "

 _Quinn reluctantly opened the cash register, and took out all the money they had made that day, which was only a few coins._

 _Harry looked at the money in disgust._ " _That_ ' _s all, eh?_ " _he demanded. Quinn slowly nodded._ " _Ya know, I think you're lying to me._ "

 _Quinn took a few steps back, and towards her older sister._ " _Leave her alone, Hook._ " _Harper_ _told him._

" _You stay outta this, Harper!_ " _Harry said._

" _If you're messing with my little sister, then no!_ " _Harper returned stubbornly._

" _I_ ' _m warning you..._ " _threatened Harry._

" _Bring it!_ " _Harper shot back. Harry swung his fist at her face, but Harper swiftly dodged the hit. She punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him a few feet back. However, he quickly recovered, and slashed at her face with his hook. Luckily for Harper, she only got one scratch on her cheek._

 _Harry noticed that Quinn was cowering in a corner, so he shoved Harper down to the floor, and pulled down an empty bookshelf, grinning as it fell on top of her. He turned to the terrified little girl, but Harper and Quinn's brother blocked his way._

 _"I suggest you leave right now, Hook!" he threatened._

 _Harry scoffed. "Or what?"_

 _Harper had managed to get the shelf off of her, and she slowly stood up. "Or you'll have to deal with both of us."_

 _Harry glanced between Harper and her brother, and sighed in defeat. "Alright, you Hearts siblings win. But I'll be back. Don't you worry, I'll get ya, Harper. And you, Ace. Then I'll kill the little one," he threatened, pointing to Quinn. He laughed maniacally and exited the salon._

 _"Are you okay, Harper?" Ace asked, lifting up Quinn and hurrying over to Harper._

 _Harper nodded. "Thanks, Ace. I'm just glad that you and Quinn are okay."_

 _Ace handed the four year old to Harper, who wrapped her little sister in a tight hug._

 _"Thank you, Hawper." Quinn said. Even though she was already four, Quinn still had some trouble saying certain words and sounds. Harper smiled and gently set her little sister back on the ground._

 _Harper looked around as her world started spinning, and Harper was back in Auradon, sitting next to Spencer._

"Hello? Earth to Harper!" Spencer joked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Is Harper there?"

Harper grinned as she swatted his hand away. "Sorry, I just zoned out there. It happens... a lot."

"Hey, no worries," Spencer said.

"Ahem!" somebody cleared their throat rather loudly. Harper looked to her other side, and saw that Jay had taken a seat next to her on the bleachers.

"Hey, Jay." Harper greeted in response to the unamused look he was giving Spencer. "Congrats on impressing the coach. I'm pretty sure you'll make the team." she added innocently.

"Harper, can I talk to you? _Alone_?" he asked. Harper rolled her eyes a mouthed a quick 'sorry' to Spencer. They climbed up a few rows, and moved to the side until Snow White's son was out of earshot. "What did I just talk to you about this morning?" he demanded.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I believe you were getting way too overprotective, and almost instantly hating a guy you hardly know," Harper told him, crossing her arms. "Seriously, Jay, what is so bad about Spencer?"

Jay shrugged. "I don't know! I just do not like him, okay?" he said defensively.

"Why?" Harper demanded. "Why do you keep pestering me? Why don't you go bother Evie and that arrogant Chad guy?"

"Because Evie has a lot of other people looking out for her, like Mal. Come on, Harp, I just want to protect you," he said.

Ignoring that he had used the nickname she hated, Harper sighed. "Listen, Jay. I promise I'll be careful. But please just try to get along with Spencer. He's actually pretty cool."

"Alright, fair enough." Jay agreed. "But I hope you know... I'll never stop calling you Harp."

Harper let out a small laugh, and playfully elbowed him in the chest. "You jerk," she teased.

"Why, thank you," Jay joked.

Harper and Jay climbed down the bleachers and Harper sat next to Spencer, while Jay next to her.

"Sorry about that, Spencer. Anyways, are you two cool?" Harper asked, referring to Jay and Spencer.

Spencer shrugged. "I'm cool if he's cool."

"Trust me, man. I'm as cool as it gets." Jay said.

"So it's settled. You're both cool," Harper decided. She noticed that things still seemed a bit tense between them, but Harper figured she was going to take what she could get. "I'd love to stay and hang out with you guys, but I have to go."

"Okay. Bye, Harper." Spencer said.

"Later, Harp." Jay gave her a small wave.

Harper got up and made her way back inside the school. She opened the door to her dorm, and was glad she was all alone. She had seen events from her past a lot, but that was the first time in a long time that she had seen her little sister, Quinn. Harper sighed and slumped down to the floor, pressing her back against the wall.

She was staring off into space when she heard a knock at her door. " It's open!" Harper called, not feeling like standing up.

"Hey, Harp." Jay greeted.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be at tourney tryouts?" Harper inquired.

Jay grinned and held up a blue tourney jersey. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

"Great job, Jay!" Harper said.

"Aww, thanks Harp!" Jay winked at her, and sat down next to her on the floor.

Harper rolled her eyes in response. "I told you to stop calling me that."

Jay scoffed. "Like that's ever going to happen. So, what was so important that you wanted to come in here and, what is it you were doing? Staring off into space, right?"

"I just wanted some time alone." Harper explained. " Jay, can I trust you with something I've never told anyone?"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Jay.

"I sometimes see things that have happened back on the Isle. It feels like I'm back there," Harper admitted. "It's happened twice today. First in Remedial Goodness class, and then when I was at your tourney tryouts. The second time, I saw Quinn and Ace."

"Your siblings?" Jay asked in shock. "You saw them?"

Harper nodded. "I miss them so much, Jay. I wish they were here."

"I know, Harper."

"But you don't know. You don't know what it's like to watch people you love die!" Harper snapped.

"You're right." Jay agreed. "I have no idea how hard that must have been. But, Harp, this could be our only chance to get revenge on Auradon. Everything we've gone through is because of them."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm just not sure if that's what Quinn would've wanted."

Jay put a comforting arm around his friend. "If- When we get the wand, we can free the Isle. Every villain kid like Quinn and Ace will get a chance to be free. I never got to know them that well, but I think that's what they would've wanted."

"Let's just go to Mal and Evie's dorm so we can plan how to get the wand." Harper mumbled, changing the subject. She and Jay stood up and got to Mal and Evie's dorm in a couple minutes. Jay had put on his tourney jersey before they stepped inside the room.

Jay cheered and posed in his new jersey, which made Harper laugh. "So, did your plan work with Jane? You going over to see the wand?"

Harper noticed Mal was angrily looking through her spell book. "Do you think I would be going through every spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" she asked sarcastically. Harper had remembered Mal mentioning a plan to become friends with Jane in order to get the wand, but she assumed that the Fairy Godmother had decided not to use the wand on her daughter.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood." Jay teased.

"My mom's counting on me!" Mal exclaimed. "I can't let her down!"

"Listen, we can do this! If we stick together," said Jay.

"And we won't go back until we do." Mal decided. "Because we're rotten..."

"To the core." the others finished.

"Oh yeah, and I found out that Fairy Godmother uses the wand on Ben at the coronation and we all get to go," Evie mentioned. "I have nothing to wear of course." she added with an eye roll. The other four villain kids stared at her in shock, given the fact that she hadn't thought to bring that up earlier. "What?" she asked, not seeing the problem.

All of their heads turned towards the door when they heard a knock. "Hold that thought," ordered Mal, opening the door to reveal Ben.

"Hey, Mal." he greeted, somewhat awkwardly. "I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything."

Mal glanced back to the others who all exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Not that I know of..."

"Okay. If you need anything just-"

"Oh, wait!" Mal interrupted. "So, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, the whole school goes."

"Wow. That is beyond exciting." Mal did a little hand gesture to show her 'excitement'. "Do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother? Just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

Ben seemed a bit hesitant to answer the daughter of Maleficent. "I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal questioned, repeating him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Okay. Thanks, bye!" said Mal quickly.

"Oh, wait, Mal-" Ben started, but was cut off by the door closing in his face.

Mal turned back to the others with a smirk on her face. "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. I need a love spell."

Late that night, the five of them were crowded around a counter in the kitchen. Mal pointed to her spell book in slight disappointment. "Alright, it says that we still need one tear, and we don't cry."

"Let's just chop up some onions," Carlos suggested.

"No! It says we need one tear of human sadness," Mal pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear." Jay stated, glancing at Harper, who was standing next to him.

"That's not true, Jay!" Evie argued.

"Yeah," Harper agreed. "They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

"Listen to you," Mal commented, impressed.

"Yeah, I knew that." Jay defended.

"You did not." Carlos told him.

"Yeah, I did!" insisted Jay. "Nerds." he muttered with a smirk. In response, Harper jokingly elbowed him in the arm. The door swung open, and Lonnie walked into the kitchen. Mal quickly covered up the spell book with a napkin.

"There you are, Mal!" Lonnie beamed. "I was looking for you. All the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? Whatcha guys making?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just cookies." Mal lied. Lonnie smiled and quickly dipped her finger into the batter, and put her finger in her mouth, seeming to like the 'cookie' dough before any of them could stop her.

Lonnie looked at the nervous villain kids in confusion. "What? Guys, I'm not going to double dip!"

"Feel anything?" Harper questioned.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal asked, avoiding any suspicions.

Jay leaned against the counter, showing off his muscles. "Hey, there." he winked, flirting with Lonnie. Harper immediately felt bad for Mulan's daughter,but at the same time she was trying to hold back her laughter at Lonnie's face.

"It could use some chips." Lonnie said, changing the subject.

"Chips?" Jay repeated in confusion, stepping towards Harper, who looked just as confused.

"And those are?" Mal inquired.

"Chocolate chips," Lonnie clarified, grabbing a bag of them and putting a handful into the batter. "Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?" All five of the villain kids seemed a bit uncomfortable and awkward. They wondered who would burst her bubble, and tell her that villains don't exactly treat their kids with love and kindness.

"It's just different where we're from." Mal explained, silently volunteering to disappoint Lonnie.

"Well, yeah, I know," Lonnie responded. "I just, you know, I thought that even villains... love their kids..." she trailed off. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Harper all stared at her, silent. "Oh... how awful." Mal noticed that a tear was running down Lonnie's face so, thinking fast, she quickly wiped it off her face and flicked it into the batter without Lonnie seeing.

"Yeah, big bummer. We have to get these into the oven. Thanks so much for stopping by. Have a good night! Evil dreams!" Mal plastered on a fake smile, and luckily, Lonnie took a hint and stepped out into the hallway. When she was gone, Mal pointed to Jay and Carlos. "Alright, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, Harper, oven."

Twenty minutes later, the cookies enchanted with the love spell were cooling on top of the oven. When the cookies had cooled and been placed into a plastic bag, the villain kids went their separate ways for the night.

The next morning, Harper woke up early and pulled on an outfit consisting of her favorite colors- a dark red long sleeved shirt, black jean shorts, a black sleeveless leather vest, fingerless red fishnet gloves, and a red heart choker necklace, as well as the bracelet Jay had given her. She met up with the boys in the hallway, and they walked to the lockers, which for some reason, were outside. Carlos had to be somewhere else for a few minutes, so Jay and Harper approached Mal, who was getting a lot of attention from doing so many of the girls' hair.

"Are you guys also feeling kind of weird about this?" Jay asked Mal and Harper. "I mean, it's not so bad here, you know."

Harper bit her lip, feeling the same. "I have to agree with Jay."

"Are you two insane? Long live evil! You guys are mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" Mal exclaimed, snapping her fingers in their faces.

"Thanks, Mal." Jay finally said. "We needed that."

Jay leaned over the railing to flirt with some of the girls who had Mal do their hair. "Hello, name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?" Most of the girls nodded or squealed a 'yes'. "Keep a lookout for number 8, alright. Scoring the winning goal," he bragged.

Harper glanced behind her and spotted Mal talking to Ben, and smirked when Ben grabbed one of the cookies from Mal and took a giant bite. Harper nudged Jay, getting his attention and letting him know it was time. They stepped behind Ben, along with Carlos, and Evie was quietly making her way towards Mal.

"Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben inquired, staring at Mal.

"So, how do you feel, bro?" asked Jay.

"I feel- I feel like singing your name! Mal! Mal!" he sang, and the villain kids covered his mouth, hoping to shut him up. Ben finally stayed quiet, and Jay and Carlos offered to keep an eye on him at the tourney game. Harper was standing next to Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Spencer, and excitedly watched the game. She cheered when Jay passed the ball to Ben, who scored the winning goal.

"He passes to Prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What a great play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks!" the tourney announcer yelled into the microphone. "The winners of-"

Ben took the microphone and called, "Excuse me, excuse me. I have something I'd like to say!" There was a long silence, as confused people looked around, not knowing what to expect. "Give me an 'M'!" he suddenly yelled.

The entire crowd used their arms to create a sort of 'M' shape.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!" the crowd echoed.

"Give me an 'L'!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?" Ben called.

"Mal!" everyone shouted.

"I can't hear you!"

"MAL!" they all screamed again.

"Give me a beat!" Ben pointed to the marching band, who started playing an upbeat song.

"Oh, my gosh!" Evie exclaimed.

"What was in that cookie?" Mal asked rhetorically.

Ben started singing an upbeat love song to Mal, as well as doing some impressive dance moves. Soon enough, the entire team had joined in as if they'd spent weeks to perfectly choreograph the dancing. Near the end of the song, the team flung Ben up into the crowd, where he crowd surfed to Mal. "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?"

Audrey had climbed up the bleachers, dragging Chad behind her, and snatched the microphone from Ben. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" she announced. "And I'm going to the coronation with him! So I don't need your pity date!" Audrey grabbed Chad and kissed him in front of everybody, making Harper cringe.

Ben grabbed the microphone back, and yelled, "Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?"

"Yes!" Mal answered.

"She said yes!" Ben beamed, and the entire crowd cheered.

Meanwhile, Jay had also climbed up the bleachers. "Ben, let's go! The whole team's waiting for you!" Jay told him. He grinned at Harper before he and Ben went back down to the tourney field, and winked at her.

"What a victory!" the announcer shouted. "What a day for the Auradon Fight Knights! Winning back the trophy after so many years!" Harper smiled when she saw Jay being lifted up onto his teammates' shoulders. "And there he is! Jay, the most valuable player!"

 **That's it for Chapter 3! What a game, right? I hope everybody enjoyed it. If you did please leave a review with any feedback and suggestions. I used a lot of dialogue from the movie, so I didn't make any of that up, it all belongs to Disney, but I did change some stuff to add Harper. In case there was any confusion, Ace is Harper's older brother mentioned in previous chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Off With Her Head! Thank you so, so much for reading this, even though it probably isn't very good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, but Harper, Spencer, and Alexis are all my OCs.**

"Looking for something?" Mr. Deley asked loudly, making Harper look up from her science textbook. Evie nervously looked at him, and Harper had a hunch about what was happening. "Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see that someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you both are expelled." Harper glared daggers at Chad, who gave her and Evie a smug look.

"Mr. Deley, I-" Evie started.

"But that's not fair! She obviously wasn't cheating since she doesn't have that... whatever it is! And Harper is on the other side of the room!" Doug defended them.

"It's called a magic-"

"You're not helping. Maybe she needed another pencil," suggested Doug, interrupting Evie again.

"Actually I was-"

"Really, don't help!" Doug told Evie, silencing her for a third time.

"Please!" Doug, Evie, Spencer, and Harper all pleaded.

"Well, if both of you can pass this test, I'll return Evie's property and let the matter drop." Mr. Deley decided.

By the end of class, both of the girls had gotten their tests back. Harper stared in shock at the A- on her paper, and Evie had gotten a B+, meaning both had passed. They walked outside to a picnic table with Doug and Spencer, all four happy that Evie and Harper weren't going to be expelled.

"For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face!" Evie beamed.

"A shocker, huh?" Doug asked with a grin.

"I bet I can get an A on the next test without the mirror." Evie thought out loud.

"E!" Mal exclaimed to her blue haired best friend. "I have been looking for you literally everywhere!"

"What's wrong?" Evie inquired.

"Ben just asked me out on..." Mal sighed angrily and crossed her arms. "A date!"

Evie glanced at Harper. "Alright, Harper and I can handle this. Let's go."

The girls walked side by side to Mal and Evie's dorm, and Harper watched in awe as Evie worked her magic. First, Evie handed Mal a short, dark purple dress to change into, as well as a black leather jacket, and black boots. Next, Evie gave Mal various bracelets, necklaces, and other accessories, followed by styling Mal's purple hair. Finally, Evie did Mal's makeup.

"E, easy on the blush," Mal told her. "I don't want to scare him away. Well, not like I could." she joked.

"Please, my mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." Evie said, finally done with applying blush to Mal's face.

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips," Mal admitted. "And I never had a sister."

"Well, now you have two." Evie smiled. "We're going to need all the family you can get if we don't pull this off. My mother isn't a woman who laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White."

"Are you afraid of her?" Mal inquired.

"Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?" Evie returned.

Mal thought for a few seconds before answering. "I just really want her to be proud of me. She just gets so angry whenever I disappoint her. And, yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me. Just in her own way."

"Moving on," Evie changed the subject. "Come see!" She guided Mal to a mirror, and Mal immediately looked shocked at her appearance. "What do you think?"

"I look..."

"Come on, say it!" Evie insisted.

"Not hideous." Mal decided.

Evie grinned. "Not even close."

With perfect timing, Ben knocked on the door, which Mal opened. "Woah!" Ben gasped in amazement. "For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes."

Mal laughed and followed him down the hallway, but gave Evie and Harper one more annoyed look before they left. Evie closed the door and turned around to face Harper. "So, you and Jay, huh?"

"E!" Harper exclaimed.

"What? You two obviously care about each other!" Evie defended.

"And that's all it is!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Harper-"

"Shush!" Harper ordered. Evie groaned and gave Harper her best pouting face, complete with puppy eyes. "E, don't give me that face, and while you're at it, stop pouting like a five year old."

Evie sighed. "But I could really see you guys together!"

"Evie, what have we said about meddling in my love life?" Harper asked.

"Not to do it," Evie grumbled.

"Now drop it!" Harper told her.

"Fine." Evie gave up. "Anyways, changing the subject, do you have all of your homework done for tomorrow?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah, and it actually felt good to do my own work for once."

"Wait... what were you doing before?" Evie wanted to know.

"Well, before, I just stole Chad's," Harper admitted.

Evie shook her head in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, Evie, do you want to go hang out with the boys in their room?" Harper offered.

"Nah, I think I'll keep working on our coronation dresses. Have fun, though!" Evie responded, sitting behind her desk and getting out some extra sewing supplies.

"See you later then," Harper stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She turned a corner and accidentally bumped into another girl, knocking both back and onto the floor.

"Watch it!" the girl shrieked. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, which narrowed when she looked at Harper. "Hey, you're the Queen of Heart's daughter, right?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah, I'm Harper. Sorry for bumping into you."

"Alright, Harper, I suggest you watch your back from now on unless you want to get sent back to the Isle of the Lost!" Alexis threatened. "Oh, and I'm Alexis. Alice's daughter."

"You know, I thought the bratty blonde thing seemed familiar," Harper retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Goldilocks," Harper told her. "You don't scare me."

"Nobody talks to me that way!" Alexis sneered.

"Well, get used to it, Blondie," Harper then walked away, leaving Alice's spoiled daughter alone in the hallway. She walked to Jay and Carlos' dorm and knocked on the door, which Jay opened.

"Hey, Harp," Jay greeted.

"Hey. Where's Carlos?"

Jay shrugged. "Something about meeting with a teacher, blah, blah, blah. Being a tech genius, blah, blah, blah."

"Sounds boring," Harper commented.

"That's what I told him," Jay agreed. "Also, you have got to check out this video game I found! It's awesome!"

Harper followed Jay into his room, and he handed her a controller. After giving her some instructions on how to play, they decided to do a practice round, which Harper easily won. "Alright, you win, but next time I won't go easy on you." Jay warned.

Harper rolled her eyes, and beat him again just as quickly. She fidgeted with her golden locket as Jay chose another game.

"Hey, remember that time back on the Isle when I stole your locket?" Jay asked with a smirk.

 _Three years ago..._

 _"Where is Jay?" Harper demanded, making Jafar look up from the stack of gold coins he was carefully counting._

 _"Who wants to know?" Jafar replied stubbornly._

 _"The girl who's going to make you have a lot of regrets if you don't answer me!" Harper snapped. "I'll ask one more time! Where is Jay?"_

 _"This is my shop, kid. So I suggest you either buy something or get out!" Jafar snarled, standing up and walking over to the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, while glaring at her._

 _Suddenly, she slammed him into the wall, her elbow jabbing into his arm, and he struggled to get away. "Listen here, old man. I need to have a little talk with Jay, about a certain item he stole. So get him down here right now, or I'll bring Mal over here, and believe me, you do not want that," Harper threatened._

 _Jafar sighed in defeat. "JAY! THE HEARTS GIRL WANTS YOU!" Jafar yelled. Within a few minutes, Jay had trudged down the stairs, so Harper released Jafar and instead pinned Jay against the wall the same way she had with Jafar, which made Jafar wince._

 _"Woah, easy girl!" Jay teased._

 _"Where is it, Jay?" Harper demanded._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay lied with a smirk._

 _"Give me back my locket, now!"_

 _"How about we make a trade?" Jay offered, pulling Harper's locket out of his pocket with his free arm and dangling it above her head. "You give me something I want, and I'll give you your locket."  
_

 _Harper pretended to consider the offer, but suddenly punch him in the stomach, and grabbed her locket out of his hand while he was distracted by the pain. "Was punching me really necessary?" Jay groaned._

 _"Don't ever steal from me again," Harper warned, turning around and walking out of the shop._

Harper laughed. "I remember that you haven't tried to steal anything from me since that day."

"In my defense, you are a lot stronger than you look," Jay commented. "So, what's the big deal about that locket anyways?"

Harper glanced down at the small gold, heart shaped locket in her hand, with a tiny ruby on it. She opened it with some difficulty, probably the reason that the original owner threw it out, and showed him the two pictures inside. On the left, was a boy with dark, curly hair, and brown eyes- Ace. On the left side, there was a young girl with the same dark hair and eyes, however her hair was straight, much like Harper's, and it was pulled back into a low ponytail- Quinn.

"Ace gave it to me," Harper said. "After Quinn was gone."

"Harp, I'm sorry about your siblings."

"Jay-"

"Yeah, I know villains don't say sorry," Jay interrupted. "So you better not tell anyone."

"Tell anyone about what?" Harper joked.

Jay laughed. "Oh, shut up."

The next morning, when all five of the villain kids had entered the Remedial Goodness classroom, Fairy Godmother made an announcement.

"Children, excuse me," she said, getting their attention. "As you know, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh... distance, I've arranged a special treat."

Fairy Godmother switched on a TV, and the faces of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar appeared on the screen. Harper wasn't surprised that her mother wasn't there. The Queen of Hearts had never cared about her kids, and probably didn't even know Harper was in Auradon. "I can't see or hear anything!" Maleficent complained. "Is this- is this thing on?"

"Try pressing that button," Jafar suggested.

"Is it on? This thing's broken! I hate electronic- Mal!" Maleficent stopped when she saw the five villain kids staring back at her.

"Oh, Evie!" Evil Queen exclaimed. "Look how beautiful! You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" she bragged.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent scoffed.

"Who's the old bat?" Cruella demanded.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal told them impatiently.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked mockingly.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother said defensively.

Maleficent scoffed. "You really couldn't give Cinderella until 1 A.M. I mean, really? What, did the hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?"

"They were mice! They were not- they were mice!" Fairy Godmother argued, glaring at the screen, before stepping to the side to let the villain kids talk with their parents.

"Hi, Mom," Mal greeted awkwardly.

"Mal! I m- miss you!" Maleficent lied.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar added.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up," Mal explained. "I think sometime probably after that..."

"When?" Maleficent demanded.

Mal glanced at the others before answering. "Friday, 10 A.M."

"Are you sure I can't see you before then? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on the magic wa- you... you little nugget, that I love so much," Maleficent said, almost giving away the plan.

"Yes, I completely understand, mother." Mal replied.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella questioned. "Oh yes, I do understand," she told her stuffed dog, "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs!"

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos snapped. "This dog loves me, and I love him! And fyi, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

"Oh-ho! Burn!" Jafar yelled.

"Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" Cruella retorted.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!" Jafar shot back.

"Well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors-" Cruella's voice was cut off by Jay pressing a button that turned off the TV.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother said sympathetically.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay grumbled.

"Of course," Fairy Godmother responded, sadly watching the five teenagers walk away.

"M, what do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked.

Mal and the others stopped in the doorway, where Fairy Godmother was out of earshot. "I think they will be... quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us. For doing our best." she said sarcastically.

"Really?" Carlos inquired.

"No, I think we are definitely goners," Mal told him.

"Yeah," Evie and Harper agreed.

Later, in Mal's dorm, the five Isle kids met in Mal and Evie's dorm. "Okay, we all know what this will look like. The wand will be under Beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here," Mal said, pointing to the paper in front of her.

"Okay, so I'll find our limo," Carlos noted. "So we can break the barrier, and get back to the Isle with the wand."

"Alright, Evie? You will use this to take out the driver," Mal ordered. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

Evie nodded as Harper followed the boys out of the room. Harper stopped when she heard Evie ask, "M? You're going to break Ben's love spell?"

"Yeah. You know, for after. I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel."

 **That's it for Chapter 4. I know, I know, it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but because of how I divided up the first movie, I figured that this was a good stopping point. I hope everybody enjoyed it, and if you did please leave a review with feedback. Thank you so, so much for reading, and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5! Thanks for reading because it means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of its characters, but Harper, Spencer, Alexis, Maddy Hatter, Ace, and Quinn are all OCs. I also borrowed a lot a dialogue from the movie, so I don't own that either.**

 **Note: As you may have noticed, I finally finished the cover for this book! I hope you like it because it took a lot of work.**

Harper grinned when she spotted Spencer, Ben, and a small groups of other Auradon Prep students start singing 'Be Our Guest' during the Family Day event. When they were done, Spencer walked over the the Queen of Heart's daughter. Harper slowly clapped as he approached her. "Even I'll admit, that was impressive," Harper teased. "I didn't know you liked to sing."

"What can I say? I am a man of many talents," Spencer joked.

"Honestly, why am I not surprised that you sing?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Harper said innocently. "Want to go play some croquet with Mal?"

"Yeah, sure," Spencer replied.

"Excuse me, but may I talk to the two of you for a moment?" A woman wearing a dark green dress and a yellow jacket asked.

"Of course, ma'am," Spencer replied, being polite as usual.

"My name is Maddy and I'm a photographer for one of the local magazines, and I just noticed that you two make the most darling couple!" she gushed.

"Oh, we're not a couple," Harper said awkwardly.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get some photos for the events section in our new article. We're covering Family Day this weekend," she explained. "And I absolutely love your outfits!"

"Yeah, no problem," Spencer answered. He and Harper quickly posed and smiled for the camera as the woman took a few quick photos.

"Thank you," she beamed. "Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Spencer White."

"Ah, Spencer, I've met your mother a few times," the woman commented.

"My name is Harper Hearts."

"Oh, you're from the Isle, aren't you?" she inquired.

Harper nodded. "Yes... I am..."

"That explains why I haven't seen you around here before," she noted. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress! Would you be interested in doing a photo shoot for the cover of our next magazine? I'm sure our readers would love a change from our regular princesses!"

"Oh, um, wow, I've never really thought about that before," Harper admitted. "I would love to... but I'm not sure if it would work out..."

"Well, if you change your mind just give me a call," the woman stated, and handed Harper a small business card. Harper watched the woman walk away as she thought about what her life might be like- if only she didn't have to steal the wand.

"So, who was that?" Harper asks.

"Maddy Hatter," Spencer said. "She's the Mad Hatter's niece."

"Oh."

"Hey, it's okay," Spencer reassured her. "She's a supporter of Ben's proclamation to bring you guys over here. She doesn't blame you for what your mother did."

"I just wish everybody thought that way."

Harper was actually enjoying playing croquet with Mal and Spencer, when a lady wearing mostly pink walked up to Mal.

"Hello, there." the woman greeted. After Mal responded with a quick, "hi", she continued. "Now, have we met?" she asked.

Mal shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sorta like a... transfer student."

The woman opened her mouth to talk, but Audrey interrupted. "Grammy!"

"Oh, Audrey!" she smiled, hugging the self absorbed princess, who was followed by her best friend, the oldest daughter of Alice.

"Grammy?" Mal asked in surprise. She and Harper exchanged a glance, knowing who they were talking to.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey told the two Isle girls. "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to these girls. Unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap."

"What? You!" Queen Leah exclaimed. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?"

Luckily, Ben rushed to Mal's side. "Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island," Ben explained. "This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance at what, Ben? Destroying us?" Queen Leah demanded. "Come on, you remember, don't you? The poison apples? And the spells. My daughter! Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse! Her first words... her first steps... I missed it _all_!"

"I'm so sor-" Mal started when she was pushed aside by Chad.

"Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad glared daggers at the villain kids.

"Don't do this, Chad." Ben pleaded.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben!" Chad exclaimed. "What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, uh-uh. You," he pointed to Mal. "Stole another girl's boyfriend!"

"Hey-" Ben started to protest.

"You enjoy hurting people," he said, pointing to Jay. "You like cutting off heads!" he accused, glaring at Harper.

"Uh, that was my mother actually!" Harper pointed out.

"And you," he stopped in front of Evie. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater!"

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asked her mirror, and turned it so Chad could see his own reflection.

Chad tried to shove Evie's hand down, but Harper pushed him back. Chad was about to say something else to Evie and Harper, but Jay cut him off.

"Back off, Chad! Alright, back off!" Jay yelled, shoving Chad away from his friends.

Evie, seeing the fight would only get worse, quickly pulled out her atomizer and sprayed Chad with it. The blonde prince almost instantly passed out.

"Chad?" Audrey shrieked. "Chad? Evie did something to Chad!"

A crowd of concerned people gathered around him until he woke up.

"Guys, let's get out of here," Jay said, leading the others away. Harper looked back at Spencer, but then turned away and followed Jay away from where Chad was just waking up.

Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Harper sat down at a picnic table. Evie, Mal, and Harper sat on one bench, while the boys took the other.

"Hey, guys. How is everyone?" Ben asked, continuing even though nobody answered. "Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay."

The villain kids watched Ben leave, and a few minutes later Doug walked over. "Listen, Evie, I just want to talk about earlier today-" Doug started.

"Doug!" Chad called.

"It's my fault, Doug," Evie said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's mine-"

"Doug!" Chad yelled again.

"Doug..." Evie pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't." Doug gave Evie one more sympathetic smile before walking back to the other table with Chad.

Harper frowned as Audrey, Jane, Alexis, and a few other girls walked past their table. "How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation," Audrey commented, loud enough so all of the villain kids could hear.

"Yeah, I mean he's never going to make a villain a queen," Jane agreed, making Harper clench her fists.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." As soon as Mal said those words, Jane's hair suddenly became what it was when Harper and the others had first met her. "There's a lot more where that came from!" Mal warned, standing up with her spell book in one hand.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey sneered.

"A bunch of villains, that's who they are," Alexis snarled.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal demanded, opening her spell book. Terrified of what the daughter of Maleficent might do next, all of the girls ran back towards the school. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," she told the others. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

Agreeing with Mal, they all stood up and walked back towards Auradon Prep. That night, Harper tossed and turned, despite her soft, comfortable bed. When she finally fell asleep she was tormented with dreams from when she was trapped on the Isle.

 _Three years ago..._

 _Harper entered her mother's shop when she saw that Quinn was coughing, shaking, and could barely stand. "Quinn? Are you okay?" Harper asked, running to her sister. She put her hand on Quinn's forehead. "Quinn, you're burning up. You need to rest. Come on." Harper lifted Quinn up and carried her to the small room that the girls shared with Ace, who was sitting on his bed._

 _"Harper, is everything okay?" Ace inquired._

 _"It's Quinn. I think she's sick," Harper replied._

 _Ace walked over to Quinn and felt her forehead. "What's wrong with her?" he asked._

 _"I don't know," Harper responded. "She was coughing a-and shaking."_

 _Quinn got worse over the next few days: she had a high fever, and could barely even keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. Harper and Ace took turns staying next to her throughout the next week. When Harper was with her one day, Quinn suddenly started to struggle with breathing._

 _"Quinn, it's okay," Harper told her. "Everything will be fine. Ace!"_

 _Ace ran up the stairs and sat next to his two younger sisters. "Should we get Yen Sid?"_

 _Harper nodded. "Ace, I think she's really sick."_

 _"Alright, just hang in there, Quinn," Ace said, leaving their room to find Yen Sid._

 _Quinn coughed again, and tears started running down her face. Harper knew that one thing might comfort her._

 _"You can find me in the space between," Harper quietly sang. "Where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Because you're a part of me, so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone." Harper had started to cry as well, but was determined to finish the song. "No matter where you go. We can meet... In the space between..."_

 _Quinn smiled the smallest bit before taking her last breath and closing her eyes. Harper leaned down and gently kissed Quinn's forehead before carefully standing up and leaving the room._

Harper woke up with tears in her eyes. She glanced over at the alarm clock beside her bed. Seeing that it was only 2 o'clock in the morning, she tried to get some more sleep before the coronation. Unfortunately, as soon as she fell back asleep, her nightmares continued throughout the night.

 _Shortly after Quinn's death..._

 _Harper walked through the streets of the Isle, stealing a stale loaf of bread as she passed by a man selling various types of food. She turned to make sure that he hadn't seen her, and she bumped into Harry by accident._

 _"Well, well, look who it is," Harry taunted._

 _"Leave me alone, Hook," Harper responded._

 _"Aw, is somebody upset?" he mocked._

 _Harper glared at him and tried to walk around him. "Out of my way, Hook."_

 _"Or else what?" Harry sneered, touching her face with his hook. "You gonna fight me?"_

 _"Maybe I will," Harper replied. "But not today." Harper started to walk the other way, trying to stay cool._

 _"Well, let me remind you that little Quinny's still dead." Harper froze, furious that he not only knew about her sister, but was using it against her. She suddenly turned around and tried to punch him in the face, but Harry caught her fist before it hit him. "Nice try."_

 _"Same to you," Harper smirked, and grabbed his wrist with her other hand, freed her hand, and kicked him hard enough that he fell down. "Next time you say anything about my sister, you'll get a lot worse."_

The loud beeping of the alarm clock jerked Harper awake again. She sighed as she got up and got ready for the day. She quickly brushed out her hair and put it into a casual ponytail and changed into a black tank top and red shorts. Harper pulled on her cropped leather jacket, which reminded her of her mother's style. One side of the jacket was red with a black sleeve, while the other side was black with a red sleeve.

She closed the door behind her and walked to Mal and Evie's dorm. Harper noticed that the door was half way open, and Evie's excited grin greeted her.

"Hey, E," Harper said. Evie had already put on her coronation dress, and done her hair and makeup.

"Harper!" Evie grinned, rushing over to her bed and grabbing a dark red dress. "Here's your dress! Go try it on!"

Evie handed Harper the dress, and Harper went into the bathroom to change. She pulled on the dress, and adjusted it while looking in the mirror. For the most part, it was dark red, but about six inches from the bottom of the skirt, which ended a couple inches above Harper's feet, there was a stripe of dark grey, and the rest of it was black. There were some tiny black jewels that decorated the skirt, too. The dress was sleeveless, which made Harper slightly uncomfortable because she rarely went out without a jacket of some kind to cover up the scar on her arm.

Harper opened the door and Evie squealed. "Perfect! I also made you this jacket to go with it!" Evie excitedly gave Harper a black jacket with a small heart embroidered on it.

"Harper, what's that?" Mal asked, pointing to the scar on Harper's upper arm.

Harper quickly pulled on the jacket, which was not only a great touch to the dress, but also made her more comfortable and covered up the scar. "It's nothing. Let's just keep getting ready. This jacket is great!" she added, smiling at Evie.

Evie grinned, and excitedly started putting up Mal's dark purple hair. She was done in about fifteen minutes when she was satisfied about how it looked. "Alright! Your turn, Harper!"

"Evie, please nothing too crazy," Harper practically begged.

"No promises!" Evie replied, picking up a hairbrush. After brushing out Harper's black hair again, Evie put her hair into a braided half up-half down style, and curled the hair that was left down. "Done! Come see!" Evie pulled Harper over to a mirror, and Harper stared at her reflection in awe.

"Woah..."

Evie smiled, and hurried back over to Mal in order to finish up her makeup. "Done! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lady Mal!" Evie giggled. "Harper, come over here so I can do your makeup!"

Harper rolled her eyes and walked over to Mal and Evie, who made her sit down on the bed. Luckily, Evie was done in a few minutes and showed Harper her reflection in a handheld mirror. Evie had decided to go with a mostly natural look, but added some red eye shadow which made Harper's light blue eyes stand out.

They heard another knock at the door a few minutes later, and Evie smiled again. "I bet that's Jay and Carlos!" Sure enough, the two boys were standing on the other side of the door. "There you two are! I have your jackets in here!"

Within a few more minutes, all five of the villain kids were ready for the Coronation.

"Are you guys sure that we should do this?" Jay asked.

"I agree with Jay. It isn't so bad here," Harper said.

Mal stared at the two of them in disbelief. "Are you two kidding me right now? We can't back out now! Harper, I'm surprised that you of all people wouldn't want revenge because of your siblings!"

"Mal, leave them out of this," Harper told her.

"Fine! But next time you think about this being our home, remember that Ace and Quinn would both be alive if it weren't for them," Mal pointed out.

"Shut up, Mal!"

"Or what?"

"Enough! Both of you!" Jay yelled.

"We should probably get going," Harper suggested, changing the subject. "The coronation is in only an hour. Are you ready for this?"

"It doesn't matter if we're ready or not. We have to do this," Mal said. "It's because we're rotten..."

"To the core."

Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Harper all walked inside the cathedral where the coronation was taking place. Mal had had to go with Ben earlier, so it would be just them.

"Harp, you look great," Jay complimented.

"Let's just get this over with," Harper said, ignoring him.

The coronation started and Harper kept a close eye on the wand the entire time. She nervously bit her lip when Fairy Godmother took out the wand. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I do solemnly swear," Ben answered.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king-"

Harper was shocked when it wasn't Mal who grabbed the wand, but Harper's roommate, Jane.

"Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Harper quickly made their way towards Mal.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane yelled. "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

By the time that the other four villain kids stood behind Mal, she had managed to grab the wand from Jane.

"Mal, give me the wand," Ben said.

"Stand back," Mal warned.

"It's okay," Ben told her.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal repeated, louder that time.

"I told you so!" Audrey exclaimed. Mal pointed the wand towards her, and Audrey was quickly pulled back into the crowd.

"Let's do this," Carlos said.

Jay followed close behind. "Revenge time!"

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice!" Ben interrupted Mal. "Now you make yours."

"I think I want to be good..." Mal admitted.

"You are good!"

"How do you know that?" Mal demanded.

"Because..." Ben started. "Because I'm listening to my heart."

There was a long pause before Mal spoke again. "I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

"Yeah!" Jay cheered.

"And, you... scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought," Mal told Carlos. "And Harper, being yourself and joking with Spencer makes you happy. You are living proof that the Isle is a part of us but it does not control us." Harper smiled as Mal turned to Evie.

"And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." Mal held out her fist, and looked at her friends.

"I choose good, too," Jay said.

"I choose good," Evie added.

"Yeah, good," Harper smiled. All four villain kids looked at Carlos.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to worry about how mad our parents will be? Because they're going to be really, really mad," Carlos half joked.

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben said reassuringly.

Carlos smiled. "Okay then. I choose good." The five villain kids and Ben all held out their fists, doing sort of a six way fist bump.

Suddenly, a giant cloud of green smoke came through the window and Maleficent appeared. "I'm baaack!" she sang.

"Go away, mother," Mal said angrily.

"Oh, she's funny. You're very funny," Maleficent laughed. "Now, wand me. Chop chop!"

Mal threw the wand at Fairy Godmother, who caught it easily. "Bibbidi bobbidi-"

"Boo!" Maleficent interrupted, and everyone except her and the five villain kids froze. "In another time, in another time... don't you want to be evil like me, don't you want to be mean?" she mumbled to herself. "Now, where to begin? Oh, I know! Let's start by getting rid of this!"

Mal looked shocked and hurt when the ring Ben had given her flew of her finger.

"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want," Maleficent lectured.

"You don't know what I want!" Mal exclaimed. "Mom, have you even once asked me what I want? I'm not you!"

Maleficent scoffed. "Well, obviously! I've had years and years and _years_ of practice being evil. You'll get there."

"No I will not," Mal argued. "And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in you life!"

"And now I command, wand to my hand!" Mal held out her hand, and the wand flew through the air and into her hand. "Ha! It worked!"

"I hardly think so," Maleficent interjected. "Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal," Carlos said. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

"Oh, please! You're killing me." Suddenly, Dude jumped up onto Maleficent, who was disgusted by the dog. "Get off me! Oh, the breath. The breath!" While Maleficent was distracted, Jay tried to grab her scepter from her, but she didn't move a bit. "Oh, Gaston should be jealous," she taunted. "Enough! You will all regret this!"

What happened next was a blur for Harper. She remembered Maleficent turned into a dragon and started chasing Jay, and then Evie stepped in front of her friends with her mirror. "Magic mirror, shine a bright light!" Evie yelled, and her mirror started shining light in the dragon's eyes before Mal pushed her friends behind her.

"Behind me, E. Leave my friends alone!" Mal ordered her mother. "This is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one," Mal repeated, her emerald colored eyes glowing the same way her mother's did. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one!"

Maleficent roared and was surrounded in green smoke as she shrunk down to the size of a tiny lizard.

"What just happened?" Evie asked.

"I have no idea," Mal admitted.

"Did you do that?" Harper asked.

"No, no, no, no," Fairy Godmother said, apparently having been unfrozen. "Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so... itty-bitty."

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked.

"Well, forever is a long time," Fairy Godmother told Mal. "You learned to love. So can she."

"I believe this belongs to you," Mal said, giving Fairy Godmother back her wand.

Fairy Godmother smiled, and gave Mal her ring. "And I believe this belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an 'A' in goodness class. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" she exclaimed, unfreezing everyone else. Harper walked over to Spencer, who seemed very confused.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Spencer asked, only partially joking.

Harper laughed. "I'll fill you in later."

"So... you're good now?"

"Definitely," Harper replied as the two walked back to the rest of the villain kids.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay exclaimed.

" _Ohayohay, hey!"_ all of them yelled at the same time. The rest of the night was a blast. Everyone had a great time- especially the five villain kids, who no longer had to worry about their parents or the Isle of the Lost anymore. Harper returned to her dorm around midnight that night, and saw that Jane was already there.

"Hey, Jane," Harper greeted.

"Oh, hi," Jane returned, seeming much less afraid than when she had first met the Queen of Heart's daughter. "I'm sorry about what happened at Family Day... and earlier today at the Coronation..."

"Don't worry about it. Listen, if you aren't still too scared of me, I'd really like it if we could be... you know, friends."

"Yeah. Friends."

 **Phew! That was a loooooong chapter for me! I hope you enjoyed it and please, please leave a review because I love to see what readers think! And so, we've reached the end of the events that occur during the first Descendants movie... I am really sorry for the super long wait, but my schedule has been so crazy for the past couple months. Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	6. Author's Note

**Not a chapter, sorry.**

I think we all have heard about how Cameron Boyce has passed away. A lot of us grew up watching shows like Jessie- I know my brother and I did. It's extremely sad that he died so young, but in his twenty years on this planet, he inspired a countless number of kids. So, thank you, Cameron Boyce. You won't be forgotten.

 **I know that chapters that are just author's notes technically aren't allowed, but please let this one slide.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 6! Now that we're done with the first movie, I'll be writing about some things in between the two movies. The events of Descendants 2 will probably start a couple chapters later. Sorry for taking _so_ long to update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters. I can only claim Harper, Spencer, Ace, Quinn, Alexis, and Maddy Hatter (I know the name is unoriginal, but it's all I could think of) as my own.**

 **Note: I know that there are a couple of inconsistencies with the flashbacks, but all will be explained in the next chapter or two. Sorry if there's any confusion.**

 _"Ace? Ace? Ace, please answer me!"_

 _Ace glanced at his younger sister, but he had been very distant in the days following Quinn's death._

 _"Ace, we have to leave," Harper said. "We have to get out of here. Ace, please!" Ace nodded, stood up, and walked out the door. Harper wiped a tear from her face and followed him._

 _As the siblings left the shop, their mother glared at them. Ever since Quinn had died, the Queen of Hearts had been more cruel and angry than usual. That morning, she had announced that Ace and Harper were on their own, and that if they came back... Harper shook her head, trying not to think about it. She ran to catch up with her brother, who walked to the beach without stopping. Ace sat down on the sand, and stared out at the water.  
_

 _"Ace, please just talk to me," Harper begged. Ace was silent. "I get that Quinn being gone is hard, but you can't stay like this forever!" When Ace didn't even look back at her, Harper turned around and jogged back to the most crowded part of the Isle, which was the busy part of the island where food and other things were sold._

 _She grabbed a rotting apple and a moldy loaf of bread from a stand and ran back to the beach. She tossed the bread and the apple in Ace's direction and ran in the direction of Dragon Hall. She found Yen Sid in one of the classrooms, going over lesson plans._

 _"Hello, Ms. Hearts," Yen Sid said, looking up from his papers._

 _"Hi, Mr. Yen Sid. Um, I was wondering if there's any way to get some fresh flowers here. Specifically, roses," Harper said.  
_

 _"I suppose this has something to do with your sister. I'm very sorry for what happened, dear. Come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do," Yen Sid told her._

 _Harper wanted to thank him, but she instead turned and left. She ran back to the beach and saw that Ace was gone. Not that she cared. Harper spent the rest of the day gathering things around the Isle, including broken glass, dead branches, and old metal wires. She buried the items in the sand by some bushes so they wouldn't be stolen overnight, and then she went back to the hideout._

 _She was glad that nobody else was there, because she didn't want anybody to see her cry. Harper cried for hours and hours until she couldn't cry any more._

 _"It should've been me! She didn't deserve to die!" Harper screamed to no one in particular, and started crying again._

"It should've been me," Harper mumbled in her sleep. "She didn't deserve-"

"Harper?"

Harper opened her eyes and looked around, realizing that she was in her dorm room at Auradon Prep. Jane had sat down next to her, and looked very concerned. "Jane?"

"Are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare," Jane said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harper replied, partially lying.

"Who's Quinn?"

"What?"

"Who's Quinn? You kept saying her name," Jane inquired.

"...Quinn was my little sister," Harper finally said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Harper reassured her. "You didn't know."

"I'm so sorry," Jane sniffed.

Harper decided to change the subject because Jane looked about ready to cry. "So what are you up to today?"

"Not much," Jane responded. "Just volunteering at the local animal shelter with my mom. What about you?"

"To be honest, it still feels weird to not be stealing and causing trouble every day," Harper admitted. "We didn't really do anything else on the Isle."

"Well, we should find something for you to do," Jane said. "What kind of stuff do you like?"

Harper thought about it for a minute. "Um... I have no idea."

"I know!" Jane exclaimed. "We can hang out today to try to find something. It'll be fun!"

"Don't you have to volunteer today with your mom?" Harper asked.

"They have more than enough volunteers already," Jane stated.

Harper smiled. "Okay, then."

"Let's leave in an hour," Jane said. "There's a town with tons of fun stuff to do that's about a thirty minute walk away."

"Sounds good," Harper said. She quickly showered and changed into a simple long sleeved black shirt with a red skirt that went to just above her knees, black leggings, and red boots.

The two girls left their dorm together and walked along a path for about half an hour. Finally, a small town came into view.

"So, where to first?" Harper asked.

"Let's stop by the Mad For Tea Café first," Jane said. "I'm starving."

Both of them sat down at a table and ordered some food. Harper was hesitant to try a dark brown liquid that looked like mud, but Jane convinced her to. "Oh my gosh, what is this?" Harper exclaimed.

"You've never had hot chocolate?" Jane asked.

"We get your trash, remember?" Harper said. "At best, we would get a half eaten candy bar."

Jane was quiet for a couple minutes. "I can't believe that we're calling ourselves 'good guys' when it's our fault you grew up like that. It isn't fair."

"Jane, it's okay. Really," Harper said. "It isn't like any of you could've known how rough we had it."

"But maybe we should've."

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about the Isle."

"Oh. That's okay. I'm sorry I brought it up," Jane mumbled.

Harper sipped her hot chocolate and smiled. "Is this what Auradon girls do for fun?"

"Some," Jane replied. "But most have hobbies."

"Like what?"

"Well, Mal has her art, Jay plays tourney, and Evie designs clothes. Stuff like that," Jane said. "Now that I think about it, this place offers some baking classes. You might like that."

"Let's try it."

One hour later, Harper had accidently started two fires and almost burned down the café.

"Maybe baking isn't your thing," Jane said.

"You think?" Harper asked sarcastically.

Within the next four hours, they had tried (and failed) at archery, painting, chess, and even glass blowing. Finally, they agreed to call it a day and headed back to Auradon Prep. The two of them were chatting in their room when Jane's phone went off.

"Hello? What?" There was a pause before Jane spoke again. "Okay, I'll be right there." She ended the call and turned to Harper. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

Harper watched Jane leave, and decided that she liked her roommate. She didn't consider many people her 'friends', being from the Isle, but Jane was so sweet and likeable that it made it hard for most decent people to not want to be her friend. Of course, that explained why Audrey, Chad, and Alexis always treated her so poorly.

Harper left her room and went to watch Jay's tourney practice. She sat down on the bleachers and noticed Alexis, Audrey, and the other cheerleaders sitting and gossiping. Alexis noticed Harper and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Harp," she said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Don't call me that," Harper told her seriously.

"You know, we're looking for another member for the cheer squad," Alexis said. "We'd love to have you try out. But I'm not sure if you could handle it."

That got Harper's attention. Even though she usually ignored the stuck up blonde, she had always been competitive. "It's on."

Alexis gave Harper a smug look, which quickly disappeared when Harper did three perfect back handsprings, followed by doing a backwards somersault off of one of the benches and then a cartwheel. After a couple of aerial cartwheels, she ended with the splits. All of the cheerleaders (except for Alexis and Audrey) clapped and cheered.

"Whatever," Alexis scoffed.

"Are you kidding?" one of them exclaimed. "She's awesome! She should join the team!"

"Shut up, Tia," Alexis snapped.

The girl, Tia, glared and Alexis and crossed her arms. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Well, she's from the Isle-"

"So?" a boy with black hair and blue eyes asked. "I thought we were over that."

Audrey sighed dramatically. "Fine, she can be on the team," she said after a long pause.

Most of the cheerleaders seemed pretty happy about it, so Alexis finally stopped complaining. "Welcome to the team," she said, forcing a smile that obviously looked fake.

Tia grinned at Harper. "I'm Tia, and you're Harper, right?"

"That's me," Harper said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Eli," said the boy from earlier, and then pointed to a smaller girl next to him. "And that's my little sister, Ari."

The small redheaded girl smiled shyly. "Hi."

Audrey handed Harper a cheerleader uniform. "Try this on. I think it'll fit."

Harper went into the bathroom to change and came out in the outfit Audrey had given her a few minutes later. Jay jogged over to the cheerleaders and smiled.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "You're a cheerleader now?"

"Yep," Harper said, smirking. "Now you'll never get rid of me."

"It'll be fun to have you around during games," Jay said.

Aziz, one of Jay's tourney buddies, caught up to them. "Jay, let's go-" He stopped, seeing Harper. "Well, hello there."

"Wow, Jay, he's just as bad as you are," Harper joked. "You two must get along well."

"Ha ha," Jay said sarcastically. "Later, Harp." The two boys headed back to tourney practice, and Tia sighed.

"How do you get him to notice you?" Tia asked.

"Who? Jay?"

"No, Aziz," Tia clarified. "I wish he'd at least talk to me or acknowledge my existence."

"If Aziz doesn't see you for who you are, he isn't worth it," Ari said quietly.

"She's right," Harper agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Tia said, although her tone still sounded sad.

Audrey cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up! Don't forget that we have practice after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays while the boys are playing tourney. Also, the pep rally is in two weeks! Great practice, everyone!"

The cheerleading team, which was made up of four guys and twelve girls, split up. Most of them went back to their rooms, but Harper waited until Jay's practice was over, and the two of them decided to see what Mal and Evie were up to.

"I still can't believe how far we've come," Harper said.

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "How is it that we were stealing and lying and cheating only a few weeks ago?"

"What about the other kids on the Isle?" Harper asked. "Shouldn't they get the same chances that we did? Even Uma and Harry do."

"Are you serious right now?" Jay questioned.

Harper crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You hate Harry," Jay stated.

"No, not really. He did some bad things, but didn't we too?"

"I can't believe that you actually want to give _them_ a second chance," Jay said.

"They are exactly like Quinn and Ace," Harper snapped. "They are exactly like you."

"No they aren't," Jay argued. "Because I would never have hurt anybody. Where'd you get that scar?" Harper was silent. "That's what I thought."

"Why do you care? _I've_ hurt people!" Harper pointed out. "Maybe I should go back to the Isle then!"

"Maybe you should!" Jay snapped.

Harper looked hurt by this. "Maybe I should..."

"No, Harp, I didn't mean it-"

"Jay, please just leave me alone," Harper said, walking away. A few seconds later, she was stopped by Chad and Alexis.

"Don't think that you're one of us just because you're on the team," Alexis sneered. "You're still a freak. And a villain."

"I am not a villain," Harper said.

"Don't lie to me. We all know that you're still bitter over your siblings."

Harper froze. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Alexis replied. "And I know that you still don't belong here."

"Shut up," Harper said. She tried to walk away from the two of them, but Chad pushed her into the lockers.

"We're talking to you, freak," he snarled. "Why don't you go back to the Isle? You're a liar, and a cheater, and a thief."

"And that's all you'll ever be," Alexis added.

The two of them laughed and walked in the other direction, leaving Harper all alone in the hallway. She ran back to her dorm and picked up her backpack. She filled it with a few things that she didn't want to leave behind- a picture of her with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben at the Coronation, a small journal that she used as a diary, Harry's hook that she'd stolen before she had come to Auradon, and a couple other small things. Before she left she took off the gold bracelet- the one Jay had given her when they first arrived in Auradon- and wrote a note on a piece of paper.

Harper hesitated when she got to the door. She thought back to her conversation with Jay, and everything else, and realized she really _didn't_ belong in Auradon. There were too many expectations, but on the Isle she could be free. Trapped inside of the barrier, but nobody expected much of her on the Isle. She had grown up rotten, and she wasn't sure if she could change that. Finally, she left.

Carlos heard a knock on the door several hours after Harper left. He opened it and saw Jane, who had obviously been crying.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Harper went back to the Isle," Jane said.

She gave him the note and Carlos quickly read it. "I don't get it... I thought that she was happy here," Carlos said. "We need to tell Mal, Evie, and Jay."

Carlos called Mal and Evie on his phone and both girls came within the next couple of minutes. Carlos had just explained what had happened when Jay came inside his room.

"Jay, we have to tell you something," Carlos said slowly. "And you aren't going to like it. Harper's gone. She went back to the Isle."

" _What?_ " Jay exclaimed. "No... this is my fault. We have to go after her!"

"It isn't your fault, Jay," Mal told him.

"Yes, it is," Jay argued. "I told her to go back."

"You did _wha_ _t_?" Mal demanded.

"I just snapped at her. I didn't mean it, but this is still my fault," Jay said. "And I'm going after her."

Meanwhile, Harper had already made her way to the hideout. When she entered, Harry was already there.

"How'd you get in?" Harper questioned.

Harry pointed to the window. "Who's gonna stop me?"

"It doesn't matter. Just get out," Harper said.

Harry only smirked. "You and I both know that you don't stand a chance without your little friends."

"I chose good, but I'll still fight you," Harper reminded him.

"I didn't come to fight, luv," he said. "How about an alliance?"

"Call me 'luv' one more time, and I will kill you," Harper threatened. "But why the heck would you want an alliance? You hate me."

"Hate is a very strong word," Harry said.

"Just get to the point, Hook," Harper told him impatiently.

"Give back my hook, and you can join us," Harry said.

"How do I know that you won't just kill me once you get your stupid hook back?" Harper asked.

"You don't," he smirked. "That's the fun part. But right now we're your only choice if you want to survive."

Harper thought about it for a minute before she pulled the hook out of her bag and tossed it to him. "I'm in."

 **After months, I have _finally_ finished. It isn't as long as I wanted, but I think that it covered some important things- like Harper becoming closer with Jane, and her eventually going back to the Isle. Hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker than this one was. I hope that everybody enjoyed it. If you did, pretty please leave a review because that helps me a lot. Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 7! We left off on when Harper went back to the Isle... and joined Harry (gasps dramatically). This chapter will start before the beginning of Descendants 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its characters, but characters like Harper and Spencer are mine.**

Harper was stealing some old clothes from an old man who wasn't paying attention when she spotted Harry entering _Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye_. She shoved the clothes inside of her bag before she quickly followed him. It had only been a week, and she was already back to her old ways.

"Pay up, runt!" his voice yelled. As she went inside, she saw Harry demanding money from Dizzy. Harper knew that Evie had a soft spot for Drizella's daughter, which was the main reason why she helped keep Dizzy safe on the Isle, but when she saw Harry robbing the shop and threatening Dizzy, she was immediately reminded of Quinn.

"Back off, Harry," Harper said coldly. "I told you that we leave the kid alone."

"You may be one of us, but you can't interfere with Uma's decisions," Harry said.

Dizzy looked hurt. "You're with Uma now?" she asked timidly.

"Listen, Hook, steal from whoever you want, but if you lay a hand on Dizzy, _I will end you_ ," Harper threatened.

"This is about Quinn, ain't it?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter. You and I both know that I have no problem with murder." She walked away, knowing that Harry wouldn't have to guts to do anything to Dizzy because of what had happened only a couple months before Harper had gotten her scar.

 _Two and a half years ago..._

 _Harper was walking back to Mal's hideout with some stolen goods to split between her and her brother, who had gotten better after a couple of months. When she turned a corner, two men started attacking her. Of course, she fought back._

 _After defending herself for several minutes, the men were starting to gain the upper hand in the fight. The only reason she had lasted that long was because Harper knew how to fight and the men clearly didn't have the same training, but they had size and strength on their side. The smaller of the two was about to finish her off with a fatal hit, but Harper grabbed a large piece of broken glass and stabbed him in the stomach with it. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground as Harper stabbed him again._

 _The other man ran away after seeing his partner dead. Harper dropped the bloody shard of glass and realized what she'd done... she'd killed somebody. She had never felt so guilty. Of course, her mother had told her that she would have to do it someday, and it was only self defense, but that man was dead nonetheless._

 _Word spread quickly around the Isle. It turned out that the man's name was Greyson, and he was a nephew of Mother Gothel. Apparently, the other man was his older brother, and he'd done nothing but run._

 _Harper was horrified by what she'd done. Not too long after, her mother found her and asked her and Ace to come back. She was hesitant at first, but both siblings eventually agreed._

 _"I'm very... proud of you, daughter," the Queen of Hearts said. "I didn't think you had it in you to kill."_

 _"I didn't want to kill him!" Harper exclaimed._

 _"Nonsense," her mother replied. "You're finally becoming the villain that I've always wanted you to be."_

 _"But I don't want to be a villain," Harper mumbled._

 _The Queen of Hearts scowled and slapped her daughter. "What you want hardly matters. You_ are _a villain."_

Harper nervously walked around on the deck of Uma's ship. She heard somebody behind her, and quickly turned. Even though it wasn't likely anybody would attack her, being on the Isle made her much more alert than she was in Auradon.

"Easy there, luv," Harry said. Even though she had gotten closer with Captain Hook's son, Harper still hated it when he called her 'luv'.

Harper rolled her eyes. "You can never be too alert here."

"I have news," Harry told her. "Mal's back."

She had a hard time coming up with a response for that. "But _why_?" she finally got out.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said simply. "Who do you think is gonna come after her?"

"I don't know," Harper replied with a shrug. "Evie, Jay, and Carlos, I guess."

"Or King Beasty," he said.

"Harry, what are you and Uma up to this time?" Harper questioned.

"We're getting off this miserable island this time," Harry stated. "Trust me."

"But hasn't Mal kicked your butts every other time that you've tried anything?"

"This'll be different."

"Listen, Harry, do what you want but you have to promise that you aren't going to hurt Ben," Harper said.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked. "He left us to rot here."

"When I was in Auradon, Ben was one of the only people who made an effort to help us. Doesn't he deserve a little bit of credit? Nobody else cared, but he did. I'm not saying that I'm on their side, but we can't hurt him."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll let you know when the others get here. Well, _if_ they get here."

"They will."

"And how do you know that?"

"They came back for me, didn't they?" Harper replied, smirking.

 _Five months ago..._

 _"Harper?" Jay called. Him, Mal, Evie, and Carlos had split up to look for their friend after she had run away. The girls were looking around through the streets, and the boys were checking the hideout and other places where she could usually be found._

 _"She isn't here," Carlos told his friend. "I don't know where else she would go. We've looked everywhere."_

 _"It's a big island. We can't give up," Jay said, and then yelled, "Harper, where are you?"_

 _"Jay, I'm starting to think that Harper doesn't want to be found," Carlos said gently. "She might need more time to cool off."_

 _"This is my fault. I feel horrible about what I said to her," Jay said. "What if she doesn't ever want to see me again?"_

 _"I doubt it. She really does care about you. It's surprising that she doesn't know that you like her," Carlos teased._

 _"N-no, I don't," Jay lied, and then sighed. "What gave it away?"  
_

 _"It's_ so _obvious," Carlos replied. "Mal, Evie, and I have known for months."_

 _"Carlos, I'm worried about her. I just want her to come back to Auradon," Jay admitted._

 _"We all do," Carlos said. "And we won't give up on her."_

 _As much as they wanted to find their friend, they headed back to Auradon later that day. Every week or so Jay would drive back either alone or with one of the others to look for her, but eventually he gave up and didn't come back- that is, until Mal too ran away._

Harper entered _Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye_ and was glad to see Dizzy there. Dizzy was still slightly afraid of Harper, but she quickly learned that The Queen of Heart's daughter would still defend her.

"Hey, Dizzy," Harper greeted with a smile.

Dizzy grinned. "Harper! What brings you here?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if you'd do my hair," Harper said.

Dizzy squealed, and led her to one of the chairs, which Harper took as a 'yes'.

"How far can I go?" Dizzy asked.

"I just want something... different. You know, to show that I've changed but I'm still as bad as ever," Harper said.

"I know just the thing!" Dizzy exclaimed.

About three hours later, Dizzy was finally done. Harper looked in the mirror and grinned. Her long hair was now a dark red, and had been neatly curled and put up into a high ponytail. Harper thanked Dizzy and gave her several coins before leaving. The next day, she and Harry left the ship and went to the most crowded part of the Isle, where they saw Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben, who walked away from the other three.

Harper watched a small group of pirates drag Ben in the direction of the pirate ship. Ben struggled, and one of the pirates hit him.

She grabbed the pirate's shirt and pulled him closer, glaring at him. "If you hurt him, I will make you pay for it," she threatened. "And you do not want to deal with me. Got it?"

The pirate quickly nodded and she let him go. Harper noticed that all of the pirates were trying to be more careful not to hurt the king of Auradon.

"You good?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, we aren't going to hurt Ben. And I meant that," Harper said.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Harry said.

As the two of them walked Harper heard Evie yelling Ben's name. When Evie spotted Harry, she sighed in relief, thinking it was Ben. "Ben don't scare us like that," Evie said.

"Don't scare you?" Harry asked mockingly. "But that's my specialty."

"Harry," Jay growled, and then saw Harper and looked surprised. "...Harper?"

"Hello, Jay, Evie, Carlos," Harper greeted casually. "You three haven't changed much. You're just like me, you know. Liars." She looked at Evie, and then at Jay. "Thieves. Cowards." She said the last part to Carlos.

"What did you do with Ben?" Carlos demanded, trying to ignore Harper's comment.

"Oh, we nicked him," Harry said. "Yeah, and if you want to see him again have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight _alone_. Uma wants a little visit." Harry smirked and wrapped and arm around Harper. He noticed Jay looking angrier by the second, so he added, "Aw, Jay. Seems like you've lost you touch."

Carlos and Evie had to hold Jay back to stop him from doing anything. "Jay, stop," Evie ordered, even though she would've rather helped him give Harry a beatdown. Harper and Harry turned to leave, but Harper felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned and glared at Jay.

"Harper, don't do this," Jay pleaded. "You're our friend."

"He's right. You can stop this," Evie added.

"I made my choice," Harper said coldly. "And we are not friends."

"Come on, Harper. I know you. You would never do something like this," Jay said.

"Maybe you don't know me that well after all."

Jay pulled a bracelet- the one Harper had left in Auradon- out of his pocket. "Please, come with us."

Harper glanced at Harry and tossed the bracelet back to Jay. "Midnight," she whispered, and then left.

Jay immediately knew what she meant. She wanted to meet him at midnight.

Hours later, Harper climbed into the hideout through the window. She would've used the secret entrance, but she didn't really want to make it too obvious that she was meeting Jay there. Luckily, he was already waiting for her and the others weren't around. Harper guessed that Mal was talking with Uma and that Evie and Carlos were in the other room or somewhere else on the Isle.

"Harper, what the heck is going on with you?" Jay demanded. "First, you ran away, and now you joined _Uma_?"

"I know it looks bad but I can explain. When I found out that Uma wanted to hurt Ben, I did what I had to in order to get closer to them so I could get enough information to help him."

"And what about you and Harry?" Jay asked, still mad about seeing him near her.

"Jay, it was all an act to help Ben. There's nothing more to it than that," Harper said.

"How do I even know I can trust you?"

Harper hesitated for a minute, and Jay found himself thinking about how her light blue eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight. "Harry gave me the scar," she finally said, snapping Jay out of his thoughts. "I- I lost a fight with him. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Harper-"

"I have to go before Uma gets suspicious," Harper interrupted. "But you need to know that my mother was wrong. I am _not_ a villain."

"Harper, wait."

"What?"

Jay leaned forward and kissed her. "Be careful."

"Always." And with that, she disappeared out the window as quickly and quietly as she had come in. When she got back to Uma's ship, Harry was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Harry asked. Fortunately, he didn't seem very suspicious.

Harper shrugged. "Stealing, causing trouble, making lives miserable," she lied. "You know, the usual."

"Well, it's a good thing you're back," Harry said. "Uma's gonna get the wand."

"What?" Harper exclaimed, pretending to be excited about it.

"Yeah, we either get the wand or King Beasty-" He pointed to Ben, who was tied up on the other side of the ship. "Gets to take a little swim with the sharks."

Harry laughed and walked away, and Harper jogged over to Ben. "Get out of here," she ordered the pirates who were on guard. "I want to have a talk with Ben." The pirates just nodded and left.

"Harper, are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked.

"'Course I do," Harper said loud enough for the others to hear, and then whispered, "If you want to get out of here alive, you have to trust me."

"You aren't really with the-" Harper covered Ben's mouth to stop him from finishing the sentence.

"If you don't shut your mouth you're going to get me caught," Harper hissed.

She removed her hand, and Ben apologized. "I knew you hadn't gone back to the bad side."

"No," she said harshly, which surprised him. "I'm only doing this because you gave the people I love a chance at a better life. But that's it."

"You could come back to Auradon with us," Ben offered.

"I can't," Harper said.

"Are you sure? I saw your face at the Coronation, and I know that you don't want to be evil," he said.

"You're right," Harper agreed. "But I don't belong there. I never did."

"But you were happy there," Ben pointed out.

Harper sighed. "Sorry, but you need to learn that there isn't good in everyone. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and a lot of other kids don't belong here... but I do. If- When you get back to Auradon, tell Jay that-"

"Harper!" Harry called.

"Goodbye, Ben," Harper said quickly, and walked away.

The next several hours seemed to last forever. Harper was anxious that something would go wrong, and that someone she cared about would get hurt, although she wasn't exactly worried about her own life. At least if she died, she would get to see her siblings again. The next morning, she quickly pulled on a black polo shirt, which had several rips at the bottom, and red leggings with black boots. Finally, she put on her dark red leather jacket as she left the small room that she had been given.

"Hey, guys!" Gil yelled, getting Harper's attention. "They're here!"

Harper turned and saw Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Spencer. Mal and Evie still looked shocked to see her, and Carlos, Lonnie, and Spencer all looked extremely saddened. Jay, however, looked extremely worried, but gave her a small nod. Harper swallowed hard, and returned the nod. They were thinking the same thing at that moment.

 _It's going down._

 **That's all for this chapter! Please leave a review because I _love_ to see what readers think! Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 8! I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story because it means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, but Harper, Spencer, Ace, Quinn, Alexis and a few of the other characters are mine.**

Harper nervously watched Mal and Uma argue, until Mal pulled out the wand. However, Uma seemed to hesitate as she glared at the daughter of Maleficent with suspicion.

"Too easy," Uma said after a long pause. "Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work."

"You always were _quite_ the drama queen," Mal replied. Harper immediately realized that she was stalling... Of course! The wand was a fake!

"Oh, and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait," Uma threatened with a smug look on her face.

Harper saw Carlos whisper something in Mal's ear, and Mal nodded. She turned around, and looked at Dude, the campus mutt from Auradon Prep. Harper looked at Jay quizzically, and he gave her a small smile to reassure her, although it looked forced.

"Although it seems absurd," Mal started slowly, thinking about her words. "Turn your bark into a word." She waved the wand around, but nothing happened. "Talk, dog," she hissed.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude whispered. "And does anyone have some cookies? Bacon?"

The pirates burst out laughing, and Uma stepped forward. "Give me the wand!" she demanded.

"Give me Ben!" Mal countered.

Uma sighed. "Cut him loose!"

Harry dragged Ben over to the others, and Harper followed close behind. Harry cut the ropes and Ben took Mal's hand. Mal gave Uma the wand and pulled Ben back towards her. Ben tried to protest as Uma tested the wand. While the pirates were distracted, Harper started to head over to Jay, but Harry grabbed her arm before she could.

"No!" Uma screamed, realizing that the wand was actually a fake. Harper noticed that Harry's grip had loosened and ran before he could react. She pulled out her sword as he started chasing after her. Carlos quickly set off several smoke bombs, which helped her escape.

Harper ran towards a fight between Lonnie and a couple other pirates, when she saw Harry try to stab her with his sword out of the corner of her eye. She ducked just in time, and blocked his next swing. "Harry?" She leaped to her right to dodge another attack.

"Don't act so surprised! You've never been great at acting. Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous and all, but we'll always be enemies, Harper!" Harry sneered.

"You got that right, Hook." Harper growled. Harry and Harper continued to fight for a few more minutes, until Harry knocked Harper's sword out of her hand, sending it flying off the ship and into the shark infested water. Harper barely dodged his next attack, which she had to jump out of the way to avoid, and landed on the hard wood deck. She hit her head and a vision flashed before her eyes...

 _One year ago..._

 _Harper was jogging towards the hideout when she heard shouting in a nearby alley. Even though that was pretty normal on the Isle, she went over to check it out. Sure, it might not have been the smartest thing to do, but that certainly wasn't the first time that her curiousity overuled her common sense and it wouldn't be the last time._

 _When she got closer, she could see Carlos, along with two pirates- one of which was Harry. Harry and the other pirate were laughing as they beat up the smaller boy, who was trying to fight back, but with little success._

 _"You've got to be kidding me," Harper muttered to herself. She walked closer to them, and Harry noticed her._

 _"You again," he said in disgust._

 _"Don't worry, Hook. The feeling is mutual," Harper replied bitterly. She noticed that the pirate Harry was with had started to back away, and smirked. "I see you two are still scared. What's the matter? Afraid that I'll kill you too?"  
_

 _"Still using that card? We all know that Greyson was weak and pathetic. You might've killed him, but that was nothing," Harry said. "Oh, and we all know that you regret killing him."_

 _"Maybe. But that doesn't mean that I won't kill again," Harper replied, stepping closer and glaring at him. However, instead of backing off, he shoved her backwards until her back hit a wall._

 _Harry scoffed and leaned closer to her. "You might be with Mal, and you might be the Queen's daughter, but don't forget how weak you are. Or you'll get much worse than this."_

 _He let her go and the other pirates followed close behind as he walked away. Harper shivered slightly before turning to Carlos. "Come on, let's get back to the hideout."_

 _She put an arm around the white haired boy and they walked back into the streets of the Isle together._

"Gotcha now, Hearts!" Harry bragged, pointing his sword at her to stop her from moving. "I knew you weren't strong enough to fight me. You weren't back then, and you aren't now."

"Yeah, but I am!" Jay put in, blocking Harry's next attack. While they fought, Harper stood up, slightly dizzy, but mostly okay. The next thing she knew, Jay had kicked Harry back, and had his hook dangling off of his sword, threatening to drop it into the water at any time.

Harry, thinking fast, grabbed Harper, and held his sword to her neck, silently threatening to kill her if Jay didn't cooperate. However, Harry finally dropped the sword and held out one hand, asking for his hook, but still didn't let go of Harper.

Jay nodded at Harper, who realized what he meant a second before Harry did. Harper broke one arm free, and elbowed Harry in the chest as hard as she could, ducking under his arm as he stumbled back. She quickly stepped towards Jay, who smirked as he dropped Harry's hook into the water. Harry immediately ran across the deck and jumped over the railing, no longer caring if Jay and Harper got away.

"Harper, come on." Jay ordered, grabbing her wrist and leading her towards the others. They both helped Carlos fight off two of the pirates.

Carlos turned to Jay. "What about Harper?"

"It's fine, she's with us now," Jay responded.

"Good to have you back," Carlos told Harper.

"Yeah, we've missed having you around," a voice said. Harper turned and faced Spencer, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "Hey, Harper."

Harper smiled at Spencer, glad to see him. "Spencer, I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, can we talk about this later?" Jay asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hold that thought." Harper jogged towards where Ben and Harry were fighting. She tapped Harry on the shoulder, and when he turned, she punched him in the face, effectively making him fall to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," she told Ben, who looked very amused.

Harry stood up just as Jay was walking by. Jay stopped and punched Harry, making him fall down again.

"Jay, Lonnie... Harper?" Mal glanced at Jay, who nodded. "Just start the car. We'll meet you there."

Jay, Lonnie, and Harper all ran through the tunnel, which led to the limo. "Harper, get in." Jay told her.

"I don't think I should go back to Auradon," Harper admitted.

"Well, you aren't staying here, so inside the car. Now," he added, climbing into the driver's seat himself. Harper decided that right then wasn't the best time to argue, so she did what Jay had told her to and got into the car, sitting across from Lonnie. Carlos and Spencer joined them a couple minutes later, followed by Evie, Ben, and finally Mal.

When the car started moving, Ben finally spoke up. "I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to."

"I mean, as long as you're safe, that's..." Mal trailed off.

"Well, at least I got to see the Isle," Ben said. "They're my people too. Uma helped me see that."

"Ben, Uma captured you," Mal pointed out.

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan," Ben commented. "That's not so different from you when you first came to Auradon, Mal."

Everyone looked at each other, all uncomfortable with the awkward conversation. "Awkward," Dude blurted out, practically reading their minds.

"Dude, I know you can talk, but that doesn't always mean that you should," Carlos scolded.

When they arrived back in Auradon, Harper sat down with the others. It was nice to talk about their problems together, rather than suffering apart in silence. Mal admitted that she didn't want to keep up the 'good girl' act, and Carlos simply said that she shouldn't. Evie agreed with this, and pointed out that they should be proud of their past. Evie and Carlos stood up and left, but Mal and Harper stayed behind with Jay.

"Listen, both of you should just come to Cotillion tonight," Jay said. "And if you still want to leave, I'll drive you back there myself."

Both girls thanked him and he walked away without another word. After a few minutes of silence, which neither of them minded, Mal finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Harper asked.

"I should've been there to help. Then maybe you wouldn't have left," Mal said.

"Mal, it wasn't your fault," Harper told her. "There were some things going on and-"

"Chad did something, didn't he?" Mal interrupted.

Harper nodded. "Him, Audrey, and Alexis. They were all there. It- it was after Jay and I had an argument. They said some things, and it made me realize that I didn't belong here."

"I know the feeling. You should probably talk with Jay, though. He took it pretty hard when you left. He thought it was his fault," Mal said.

"Right... Jay..."

"Hey, if you need to talk, you can trust me. We might not have always been the closest, but I'm still here for you," Mal said.

"Alright, the truth is that I don't know what to think about Jay anymore. Back on the Isle, everything was so easy- we were just a gang- but now... Things are just- they're different. He, uh, kissed me, and I have no idea what to do."

"Woah, hold up!" Mal exclaimed, smirking. "You a-and Jay?"

"I know, I know. I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, and I don't want to ruin things with him," Harper said.

"Harper, do you like him?" Mal asked. "And don't you dare say 'as a friend' because you know exactly what I mean."

"That's the problem. I don't know if I like him like that. There's never been anything romantic about our friendship."

"Then follow your heart."

"Who are you and what have you done with Mal?" Harper joked.

"I'm serious," Mal replied, laughing.

"You know, I think you might have a good point," Harper said after a long pause. "Thanks, Mal." She got up to leave and then stopped. "Do you mind not mentioning this conversation to Jay?"

"My lips are sealed," Mal said. "By the way, Jane's kept everything in your room the way it was before you left. I think she missed you."

Harper smiled and walked back to her dorm. It was exactly how she had remembered it. She was slightly disappointed that Jane wasn't there, but Harper figured that she was just busy- Jane had always enjoyed helping out with events like Cotillion. She quickly grabbed her gym bag, changed into a black tank top and leggings, and jogged through the hallway until she got to the gym, where both cheerleading and Swords and Shields practice took place.

Jay was already there, practicing with Aziz and Li Shang Jr, Lonnie's older brother. "Hey, Harp!" Jay called, gesturing for her to come over. "Come help me show these two what us Isle kids can do!"

Harper grinned and picked up a sword. Aziz looked her up and down and laughed. "You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm always up for kicking butt," Harper replied.

"Ooh, it's on!" Shang said. "Two on two."

Jay and Shang fought on one side of the blocked off area while Harper and Aziz took the other side. His strategy was more offensive, so it was easier for Harper to get in a few hits whenever there was an opening. After a couple minutes, Aziz pinned her against the wall with his arm and smirked.

"Ready to give up yet?" he teased.

"You're forgetting something," Harper said.

"What?"

"Isle kids play dirty."

Right at that moment, Jay grabbed Aziz's arm and yanked him away from Harper. He flipped Aladdin's son onto his back and both of them pointed their swords at him.

Aziz sighed. "I yield," he grumbled. Jay helped him up and Aziz nodded towards Harper. "Well played."

"Thanks. You too," Harper returned.

"How about a rematch?" Shang challenged.

"Sure," Jay said. "If you're ready to lose again."

In the next fight, Aziz and Shang won when Aziz overpowered Harper and he and Shang worked together to take down Jay. After that, Aziz and Shang both had to leave to get ready for Cotillion. Harper went into the empty girls' locker room to take a quick shower and change. When she came back, Jay was already gone. Harper was a little disappointed, but they could always talk later. Since she didn't have anything to wear to Cotillion, she decided that she would check to see if Evie could let her borrow anything.

When she opened the door, Mal, Evie, and Jane were all inside, getting ready. Mal and Evie already had their dresses on and their hair and makeup done, while Jane was still in her usual clothes, but Evie had already done her hair and makeup.

"Harper!" Jane exclaimed, running over to give her friend a hug, which Harper happily returned.

"I've missed you so much," Harper said.

"I've missed you too! I can't believe that you're finally back!"

Harper smiled, deciding not to tell Jane that she might be going back the next day.

"Oh, and guess what! Carlos asked me to be his date for Cotillion!" Jane squealed.

"That's great! Don't tell him that I told you this, but he had a huge crush on you for months. I'm proud of him," Harper said. "But remember this. Carlos is like my little brother. And I don't care how good of friends we are- if you hurt him, I will find you. And I will-"

"Okay!" Mal interrupted, covering Harper's mouth with her hand before she could finish her threat. "That's enough of that!"

"Jane, you should go try on your dress!" Evie suggested, handing her a light blue dress and shoving her into the bathroom to change.

"Really, Harper?" Mal said after the door closed. "And you complain about Jay being overprotective!"

"That- that's different!" Harper argued.

Evie smirked, and Harper glared at her before she could say anything.

"And I would like to point out that when Jay does it, it's annoying," Harper said. "When I do it, it's... it's slightly less annoying!"

Mal and Evie giggled, and Harper soon joined them. "It's really that bad, isn't it?" Harper asked.

"Yep," Evie said.

"So bad," Mal added.

Jane opened the door and came out of the bathroom with her dress on. "You look amazing!" Evie gushed.

"Evie, the dress is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Jane said.

"Oh, Harper, I made something for you too!" Evie exclaimed, and picked up a dress and a pair of heels. "Go try it on!"

Harper went inside of the bathroom and changed into the dress, which was surprisingly comfortable. It was mostly black, but faded into red at the skirt, which went to just above Harper's knees. It had long sleeves that were made of black lace. As great as the Coronation dress was, this one felt so much more... her. Her shoes were simple red high heels. Thankfully, they weren't too uncomfortable. She decided to keep her necklace, which was the gold locket with pictures of her siblings inside. Harper stared at her reflection for a minute before she exited the room.

"Harper, it looks great!" Jane said.

Evie picked up a plastic hairbrush and started to comb through Harper's long, red hair. "By the way, I love what you did with your hair," Evie complimented. "Did Dizzy dye it?"

Harper nodded, and Evie smiled. "E, I've been thinking... we should talk to Ben about bringing more kids over from the Isle. I mean, so many of them are just like us and they deserve a chance to have a better life."

"That's a great idea," Evie said. "We should definitely bring that up whenever he's available."

Evie brushed Harper's hair into a high ponytail and then curled it. It was pretty simple and didn't take too long, so Evie started on her makeup, which was a very natural look, with the only thing standing out being the red lipstick. Just as Evie finished, Lonnie came inside of the room with her Cotillion dress on.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted, still as cheerful as usual.

"Lonnie, you're just in time for me to do your hair and makeup!" Evie said. Lonnie sat down next to her, and started on her hair. While the two of them chatted with Jane about Cotillion, Harper and Mal had their own conversation on the other side of the room.

"So, did you get a chance to talk with Jay yet?" Mal asked.

"Sort of," Harper replied. "We hung out in the gym, but neither of us really said anything about what happened because Aziz and Shang were there. After they left, I kind of avoided him..."

"Harper, it's _Jay_ ," Mal said. "You two have to talk about this."

"I know, I know," Harper mumbled.

The girls heard a knock on the door, so Jane stood up and went to answer it, seeing that Evie was in the middle of putting up Lonnie's hair.

"Hey, Jane," a voice said. "Is Harper here?"

"Yes, actually," Jane replied, and gestured for Harper to come over.

Harper stood and walked over to Jane. She smiled when she saw Spencer, who was holding a bouquet of red roses. "I'll be right back," she said to her friends, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. "Hi, Spencer."

"Wow, you look great," Spencer complimented. He handed her the flowers and grinned. "So... I was wondering if you'd be my date to Cotillion."

"I would love to," Harper said. Both of them smiled at each other, neither really sure what to say.

"I'll see you there, then?" Spencer asked.

Harper nodded, still smiling. Spencer turned and walked away as Harper went back into the room. When she entered, she immediately saw that the other four girls were grinning and staring at her with expectant looks on their faces.

"Well?" Evie asked, breaking the silence. "What was that about?"

"Spencer asked me to Cotillion," Harper said awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with Mal, who had raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you say?" Lonnie questioned.

"I said yes," Harper said.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Mal asked. "I, for one, am totally freaking out about tonight."

"Hey, you'll be fine," Harper said, sitting down next to the purple haired girl.

"She's right," Evie agreed. "Now take a deep breath." Mal obeyed and Evie continued. "And remember that it's just Ben. He's not scary. He's just Ben. Okay?"

"Okay," Mal sighed.

The girls continued to talk until they heard yet another knock at the door. Like last time, it was Spencer.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Spencer asked, smiling.

Harper nodded and the two of them walked to the outside of the school together. Outside, a limo was waiting for them.

"Carlos and Jane are going to join us soon," Spencer told her.

"I still can't believe how much Carlos has grown up," Harper said. "If we'd never come to Auradon in the first place, I don't even want to think about what could've happened."

"Why did you go back then?"

"I didn't belong here. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all did, but I didn't," Harper said, starting to get annoyed at answering _that_ question yet again. "And I'm still thinking about going back."

"If you do, promise you'll say goodbye first?"

Harper stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Promise."

"Is now a bad time?" a joking voice asked. Carlos nodded at Harper and winked, silently letting her know that he wouldn't tell Jay. He and Jane were both dressed up, and Harper loved seeing them together.

Spencer grinned and opened the door to the limo, letting the younger couple climb in first and then got inside after Harper. Once the limo started moving, Spencer put his arm around Harper, who smiled at him. And that was when Harper realized that Spencer was the first person she'd ever truly felt safe with.

And for the first time, on the way to Cotillion, she was truly happy.

 **Aww! Does anybody else love the mushies as much as I do? Alright, so a lot happened in this chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Have a great day, and Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**


End file.
